Un roi sans pouvoir
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Quand les Gardiens vont voir Pitch trois mois après la bataille de Burgess, ils sont surpris par ce qu'ils y trouvent. A cause d'un acte innatendu, Pitch perd son titre de roi des cauchemars. Cependant, ceux-ci clament un nouveau receptacle... ( léger Pitch/Jack).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Sadikiw ( en hommage à ma béta xD) Mais je rassure ceux qui n'aiment pas les OC, son apparition est brêve.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fic ! ( un jour je serais saoulée d'écrire sur ce fandom, je vous rassure xD). Cette histoire devrait être assez courte ( 6 chapitres de prévus et je vais essayer de m'y tenir). Je préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y a aura pas de lemon ( je sais, vous êtes déçus bande de pervers yaoiste U_U) et la relation entre Pitch et Jack restera légère ( plus de la bromance qu'autre chose). J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous laisse avec un mot d'Ywëna ( que je ne remercierais jamais assez!)

**Mot de la primo-lectrice-bêta-kiwi :** MWAHAHAHAHA, tremblez mortels, vous savez pas ce qui va vous tomber sur le pif ! Car oui, Raiu-chan est de retour _(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ok, cette blague est éclusée, j'avoue)._ ET EN PLUS JE SUIS DANS CETTE FIC ! Si si, je vous jure, I am here _("je suis là" pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le glorieuse langue de Shekspe… Shakespar… Shakespear… Okay, on s'en fout, vous avez raison)_. Oui, j'ai inspiré l'esprit des rivières, de par mon amour immodéré pour la paix, les enfants, et le langage poli et calme des conversations civilisées. Yeah, tope-là le loir !

**Ps **: Tope là ! Bientôt j'écriais l'OS où l'esprit loir et loutre prennent « soins » d'un Jack et Pitch amnésiques... ( Et comme direz notre très cher River Song « Spoiler ! »)

* * *

_Il faut faire quelque chose !

Jack haussa un sourcil en entendant une voix haut-perchée. Venu pour voir Nord, il ne pensait pas le trouver avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas la voix outrée qui résonnait dans la salle. Jack entre-ouvrit la porte et glissa son regard dans entrebâillement.

Postée devant Nord se tenait une loutre faisant la double de la taille d'un animal ordinaire. Elle était debout sur ses pattes arrières et semblait furieuse. Nord hochait la tête d'un air poli mais Jack voyait dans son regard qu'il s'en moquait un peu.

_J'en ai marre qu'on balance des cannettes dans ma rivière !

_Je le sais bien mon amie mais les Gardiens s'occupent des enfants, pas des problèmes écologique. Rappela gentiment le père Noël.

_Justement ! S'écria la Loutre. Si je reprends l'un de ses foutues gamins à jeter des saloperies dans mes eaux, je le noie !

Nord fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre quand il aperçut Jack. Il lui fit signe d'approcher avec un sourire. L'esprit du fun entre calmement dans l'atelier, tout en détaillant l'esprit des rivières qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil vaguement intéressé avant de reporter son attention sur le gardien des merveilles.

_Vous allez rien faire je suppose.

_Et bien... Oui.

Jack ricana, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la loutre.

_ Ce sera tout ? Demanda Nord qui avait envie de retourner travailler.

_Non – Nord soupira- Mais cette fois-ci ça vous concerne. Y a de plus en plus de Cauchemars qui se baladent autour de mon territoire et c'est sérieusement agaçant !

_Des cauchemars ? Pitch serait de retours ?

_Je ne sais pas. Répondit la loutre en haussant les épaules. Mais si vous ne faites pas quelque chose pour ces poneys démoniaques, ça va barder !

Sur ce, l'esprit des rivières passa à côté de Nord, se retint de bousculer Jack et quitta l'Atelier du Père Noël. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, pensif. Jack s'avança vers lui, la main serrée sur son bâton.

_Tu crois vraiment que Pitch est déjà de retours ?

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi Sadikiwi nous mentirais. Répondit le plus vieux d'un ton soucieux.

_Euh... Tout simplement parce qu'elle est remontée à bloc contre les pollueurs ?

Cela tira un sourire à Nord qui secoua quand même la tête.

_Cette information n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Pitch a toujours était un élément risqué.

_Mais il ne peut pas être aussi dangereux qu'il y a trois mois. Objecta Jack

_Nous devrions en discuter avec les autres. Conclus Nord alors que le plus jeune aller se percher sur la table, attendant les autres.

Les Gardiens arrivèrent plus ou moins vite. Pâques n'étant que dans trois mois, Bunny fut le premier arrivé. Il salua les autres assez chaleureusement même si lui et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques. Fée arriva une dizaine de minutes après, rapidement suivit par Sable. Après les politesses d'usages, Nord expliqua la situation. Les Gardiens furent attentif tout le long et le possible retour de Pitch les plongea dans une légère inquiétude.

_Nous devrions redoubler notre vigilance. Mais petites fées n'ont jamais remarqué les cauchemars pendant leur tournée.

Sable secoua la tête pour montrer que lui non plus. Bunny finit par soupirer en calant son menton contre sa patte.

_Peut-être que cette excitée de Sadikiwi s'est trompée.

_J'y ai pensé. Approuva Nord. Mais peut-être que Pitch n'a la force de produiret que très peu de cauchemars pour le moment. Un nombre infime d'entre eux peut-être difficile à remarquer, après tout.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Rétorqua Bunny.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que la voix de Jack ne s'élève.

_Ben... On a qu'à aller voir Pitch.

Les Gardiens se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

_Allez chez Pitch ? Répéta Fée. Jack, c'est une idée très risqué. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de tomber dans un possible piège.

_Comme il est possible qu'il n'y ait absolument rien du tout et que Pitch soit juste complètement coincé chez lui. Répliqua l'esprit du fun.

_S'il était vraiment coincé comme par le passé, il ne pourrait pas envoyer de cauchemars.

Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers Bunny.

_Vous voulez dire qu'il reste enfermé dans son repère sans possibilité de se faire des croyants ?

_Bien sûr.

_Mais c'est...

_Cruel _pensa Jack sans que le mot ne franchisse ses lèvres. Pitch était leur Némésis et il méritait d'être puni pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ça ? Coincé chez lui jusqu'à devenir l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été ? C'était _cruel_. Même pour quelqu'un comme Pitch.

_C'est quoi Jack ? Demanda gentiment Fée.

_C'est... C'est un peu excessif, non ?

_Excessif ? A cause de lui, la balance à faillit complètement basculé. Répliqua hargneusement Bunny. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait et c'est tout !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait alors ? Répondit l'esprit du fun avec agacement.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent le tintement de grelot presque frénétique. Sable venait à nouveau de saisir un lutin pour le secouer dans tous les sens et attiré l'attention de ses amis. Content d'avoir enfin les yeux braqués sur lui, Sable flasha son accord pour aller voir le Croque-Mitaine.

__Un bon moyen de lui rappeler que nous le surveillons._ Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Cela décida le père Noël, et il rejoignit l'avis de Jack et Sable. Les deux Gardiens finirent par approuvés, non sans répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée. Nord brisa une boule devant eux et ils s'engouffrent dans le portail. Ils avaient décidé, au grand soulagement de Bunny, que le traîneau ne se serait pas utile.

Jack cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de l'autre côté, s'adaptant progressivement au manque de luminosité. Il fut pour le moins surpris par l'état de l'endroit. Contrairement à la dernière fois, l'endroit semblait tomber véritablement en ruine. De nombreuses cages étaient par terre, comme si elles avaient été arrachées. Pour Jack le domaine de Pitch semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Les autres semblaient s'en être aperçus aussi aux vu de leurs commentaires.

_C'est la faiblesse de Pitch qui a rendu l'endroit ainsi ? Demanda Fée en regardant tout autours d'elle.

_Peut-être. Répondit Nord. Mais c'est étrange, on dirait qu'un combat acharné a eut lieux.

_Un combat ? Répéta Bunny, septique. Il a peut-être été trainé par ses cauchemars ici mais de là à ce qu'un bataille dantesque ait eu lieu...

Soudain, Sable fit apparaître la silhouette de Pitch à côté d'un point d'interrogation.

_C'est vrai ça... Il devrait déjà être là.

_A moins qu'il ne nous surveille caché quelque part. Fit le Lapin de Pâques, méfiant.

Jack ne les écouta pas vraiment, continuant d'inspecter la grande salle. Il s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans un couloir quand il entendit du bruit. Mais c'était quelque chose de ténu et d'à peine audible. Jack tourna la tête vers ses amis mais ceux-ci ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

L'esprit du fun allait mettre ça sur le compte de son imagination quand un petit caillou bougea près de son pied. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack s'agenouilla et posa sa main contre le sol. Des motifs de givres se formèrent aussitôt mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Et alors il l'a sentit. Une vibration qui faisait trembler les cailloux. Peu à peu, les vibrations commèrent à se rapprocher, plus forte. Quelque chose venait vers eux et ce n'était surement pas Pitch.

Jack recula avant de se précipiter vers ses amis.

_Les gars ! Je crois qu'on va avoir de la compagnie !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fée.

Mais Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une énorme explosion fit voler le mur contenant le tunnel où se trouvait Jack un peu plus tôt. La secousse fut si forte que d'autres cages tombèrent. Bunny manqua de peu de se prendre un débris et Sable du utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se protéger. Nord se plaça devant Fée et sortit ses sabres. Il s'en suivit un immense nuage de fumé noir et de poussière qui mit plusieurs minutes à s'estomper. L'esprit du fun toussa plusieurs fois et protégea ses yeux avec sa manche.

_Regardez ! S'écria Nord.

Jack suivit la direction qu'il pointait de sa lame. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de distinguer ce que montrait le Père Noël. Il resta muet de surprise en apercevant un corps étalé sur le sol qui ne pouvait qu'être que celui de Pitch. Le Croque-Mitaine se releva difficilement, secouant la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Quand il vit les Gardiens, son expression passa de la surprise à la colère. Il se releva et fit un pas vers eux. C'est à ce moment que Jack constata l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait le plus vieux. Malgré ses vêtements d'ombres, il voyait plusieurs coupures dont certaine saignaient encore. Le visage de Pitch était plus émacié qu'à l'ordinaire et il semblait épuisé.

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Dégagez !

_Pitch, calme toi. Tempéra Nord qui, comme les autres, voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda la Fée des dents d'une voix blanche.

Le Croque-Mitaine eut un petit ricanement avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers le trou formait par l'explosion. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec les Gardiens.

_En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais eut plaisir à me battre contre vous mais je suis un peu occupé.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un rugissement assourdissant se fit entendre. Les Gardiens virent d'immenses vagues de sable se diriger vers eux. Mais elles ne les attaquèrent pas tout de suite.

Elles laissèrent la place à un dragon noir.

L'immense créature semblait fixer Pitch avec une intensité terrifiante. Le roi des cauchemars ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de faire apparaître sa faux. Contrairement au passé, elle était de taille normale et semblait moins solide. La bête rugit et les vagues de sable les surplombèrent avant de s'effondrer sur eux. Les Gardiens ne durent leur survie qu'à la réaction de Sable. L'esprit des rêves mobilisa le plus d'énergie possible pour crée un gigantesque bouclier qui le protégea lui et ses amis. L'énergie positive fit un barrage formidable, désintégrant les cauchemars à son contact.

Une fois le sable doré disparus, Jack chercha le Croque-Mitaine du regard. Celui-ci ne semblait pas blessé et ce tenait un peu devant eux, juste en face de l'énorme cauchemar. Il jeta un regard ennuyé aux Gardiens.

_Encore en vie ? Hum, quel dommage...

_Pitch, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tonna Nord dont les sabres tailladaient tout ce qui s'approchait un peu trop de lui.

Le roi des cauchemars haussa les épaules avant d'esquiver d'un bon un coup de patte. Le dragon attaqua de nouveau, visant principalement Pitch. Celui-ci paraît avec une facilité déconcertante alors que les Gardiens avaient du mal à ne pas se faire piéger. Pourtant, Jack remarqua un détail inquiétant. Pitch était rapide, oui. Mais pas aussi rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Car Pitch, courrait et sauter sans utiliser ses ombres.

_Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs ? S'entendit-il crier.

Pitch, qui était non loin de lui, lui jeta un regard torve avant de l'ignorer complètement.

_Nord ! Hurla soudain le Lapin de Pâques.

Jack vit le Père Noël tombé au sol, sonné. Une aile de sable l'avait percuté de plein fouet alors qu'il faisait preuve d'une seconde inattention. Heureusement, le marchand de Sable l'avait déjà rejoint, repoussant avec férocité les cauchemars qui tentaient de les engloutir. L'esprit du fun alla prêter main-forte à Fée, en la voyant en difficulté. Les deux Gardiens se battirent dos à dos jusqu'à ce que l'esprit du fun soit séparé de la fée des dents quand des cauchemars aux formes vagues lui foncèrent dessus.

Jack esquiva l'attaque de justesse, passant dans une nouvelle caverne du repère de Pitch. Il eut une grimace en voyant un véritable mur de sable bloquer la seule entrée. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que le dragon était également là, Pitch avec eux. Jack entendit les Gardiens l'appeler mais il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. Il pouvait voir des éclats de lumière de l'autre côté mais le pouvoir de Sable ne semblait pas assez fort. Génial. Il venait d'être séparé du groupe, coincé avec le Croque-Mitaine et un dragon fait de cauchemars. Sa chance était vraiment légendaire.

L'esprit du fun vit soudain Pitch se faire projeter contre un mur comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le plus vieux s'effondra face contre le sol dans un râle de douleur.

_Pitch ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine en ne voyant pas le Croque-Mitaine se relever.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit une patte de sable se dirigeait droit vers Pitch. Mais alors que le dragon faisait mime d'écraser le plus vieux, Jack chassa la patte d'une violente vague de glace. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ne ce qui se passait mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Pitch mourir avant d'avoir des explications.

__Tout est de ta faute Frost !_

L'esprit du fun sursauta en entendant cette voix si semblable à celle de Pitch mais en même temps très différente. Il tourna la tête vers Le Croque-Mitaine mais celui-ci était tombé effondrer contre l'un des piliers de la salle. Le coup du gigantesque cauchemar l'avait sonné plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

__Sans toi nous aurions pus régner !_

Jack sauta pour éviter une immense lame d'ombre qui filait vers lui. Mais l'ombre se déplaça dans l'autre sens et l'esprit du fun eut juste le temps de la geler. Il tomba cependant par terre et lâcha un glapissement de douleur quand son dos heurta le sol.

__Notre réceptac__le n'est plus suffisant..._ Susurrèrent soudain les ombres alors que Jack voyait le dragon se rapprochait de lui.

__Mais nous allons en obtenir un autre !_

Le plus jeune ne vit pas la brèche d'or se former dans le mur de sable noir. La Gardienne fut la première à entrer dans la salle, les yeux écarquillés par le spectacle.

_Jack cours ! Hurla Fée en le voyant ainsi figé.

Sa voix tira l'esprit du fun de sa stupeur et il évita l'attaque en roulant sur le côté. Il se remit sur ses jambes mais n'arrivait pas à courir. L'air de la salle était vicié par de l'énergie négative pure. La peur était partout, empoissonnant l'esprit du fun. Oh bien sur, il avait toujours clamé ne pas avoir peur du Croque-Mitaine mais là, c'était différent. C'était de _l'énergie_ qu'il avait en face de lui. Chaque attaque manquée l'éclaboussait de sable. Les grains se collaient à ses vêtements et à sa peaux, mouchetant sa peau de noir. Ce contact commençait à le rendre malade et faible. Jack aurait voulu courir mais ses jambes se refusaient à lui, tremblantes.

_Jack !

Il entendit les Gardiens hurlaient après lui mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était figé alors que la gigantesque créature cauchemardesque fonçait vers lui. L'esprit du fun ne pensait même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se protéger. Jack ferma les yeux et leva les bras dans une vague tentative de se protéger, retenant inconsciemment son souffle. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut choqué de voir Pitch se tenir entre lui et le monstre. Une lame de sable noir plantée dans la poitrine, le traversait de part en part. Malgré la gravité de l'attaque Pitch fixé froidement l'esprit du fun.

_Serais-tu sourd ou idiot au point de ne plus savoir courir ?

La créature hurla faisant frissonner Jack. Pitch continua de le regarder quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le cauchemar. Il posa sa main sur la lame alors que du sang dégoulinait le long de ses lèvres.

_Quant à toi...

Le cauchemar rugit de rage mais la lame plantée en Pitch restait étrangement immobile. C'était comme si le contact dû à la main du Croque-Mitaine avait encore un contrôle sur la bête de sable. Pitch fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus sa main.

_Tu oublie qui est ton maitre !

__Jamais _! Hurlèrent les ombres._ Plus jamais nous ne serons les __esclaves !_

_Vous oubliez que sans réceptacle vous n'avez aucun réel poids dans le monde réel.

Le cauchemar fut comme secoué d'un rire caverneux et Jack fit un gros effort pour ne pas reculer. Les yeux du dragon fixèrent quelques secondes les Gardiens alors qu'ils arrivaient vers eux, avant de revenir à Pitch.

__Nous trouverons un nouveau corps. Nous serons à nouveau puissant, nous..._

_Suffit ! Cria froidement Pitch. Je suis encore votre maitre ! Disparaissez !

Le sable s'agita alors que les ombres poussaient un cri déchirant. Pitch avait plissé les yeux, le visage crispé dans une expression concentrée. Puis, la lame disparus d'un coup alors que le sable et les ombres perdaient leur forme pour tourbillonner dans un maelström de cris et de râle.

Le temps d'un battement de paupière et la salle fut complètement vide. Les cauchemars avaient disparu et l'endroit semblait tout de suite moins sombre. C'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.A u milieu de tout ça, Pitch se tenait raide comme une planche, les poings crispés. Les Gardiens s'approchèrent de Jack, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Sable et Fée se firent un devoir d'épousseter Jack de tous les grains noir qui le maculaient.

_Jack ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda Fée paniquée après avoir chassé le plus de sable possible.

_Oui... Grâce à Pitch. Répondit-il d'un air presque absent.

Les Gardiens tournèrent la tête vers le Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, se tenant dos à eux. Sa tunique s'était déjà reformée, cachant la blessure causée par le dragon. Nord fit un pas dans sa direction, les sabres baissaient.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as aidé Jack, mais merci. Fit-il précautionneusement.

Le roi des cauchemars ne répondit pas et cela tira un rictus agacé à Bunny.

_Tu pourrais répondre !

_Pitch ? Demanda Jack en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Puis, comme au ralentit, le brun s'effondra au sol. Les Gardiens restèrent figé de stupeur alors qu'une marre de sang se formait autours de Pitch. Jack réagit sans réfléchir et couru vers le Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci était inconscient et pâle comme la mort. Trop pâle. Pourquoi sa peau semblait beaucoup moins grise ? Les autres le rejoignirent presque aussitôt, fixant Pitch. Jack leva la tête vers eux, les yeux dévoré par la culpabilité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'aide, hein ?

_Jack... Commenca Nord d'une voix hésitante.

_S'il vous plait. Murmura l'esprit du fun alors qu'il reculait pour que le sang ne touche pas ses pieds.

_Il a sauvé Jack, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça. Ajouta Fée alors qu'elle flottait nerveusement sur place.

Le Père Noël finit par hocher la tête avant de tirer de sa veste une nouvelle boule de neige.

_Au pôle Nord ! Cria-t-il avant de briser le verre sur le sol.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Oui, un jour, faire du mal à Pitch cessera d'être drôle ( j'ai bien dit "un jour"). N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. See you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Petite précision, ce chapitre n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma béta. Et oui, ma primo/béta lectrice est parti en vacance en Corse !Donc pendant qu'elle va se dorer la pilule moi je reste devant mon ordinateur, esclave de mes lectrices ( et lecteurs). Quoique c'est pas vraiment un problème puisque que je n'aime pas l'été et la chaleur... Bref, on s'en fout. Donc, s'il y a des fautes je suis vraiment désolé. Je fais référence à l'homme de la lune en l'appelant Mim ( Man In the Moon) car je trouve ça mignon xD. Je ne devais pas poster le chapitre maintenant mais pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez bien que je suis incapable de me tenir à un délais de publication. Ce qui est un avantage pour vous, avouez ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pitch regarda autours de lui, cernait par les ombres. Sa respiration devenait difficile alors qu'il avançait dans ce qui semblait être son repère. Les cages se balançaient doucement sous un vent invisible, les faisant grincer sinistrement. Paysage cauchemardesque si familier mais en même temps si différent. Tout autours de lui, des murmures et des pleurs d'enfants accompagnaient ses pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas leurs paroles mais pourtant, un mot revenait souvent « Ta faute ! ».

Et soudain, il terminait son chemin devant une cage semblant en meilleure état que les autres. Pitch se figea devant, les poings serraient. Il en avait peur. Lui le roi des cauchemars, avait peur. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, apercevant une silhouette à l'intérieure. C'était d'elle dont il avait peur. Se forçant, Pitch fit un pas de plus et les murmures s'amplifièrent. Ils étaient accusateurs et en colères. Ces voix le détestaient mais elles ne comptaient pas. Rien n'avait d'importance à part la personne dans la cage. Et pourtant, Pitch ne la connaissait pas. Il l'avait oubliée.

C'était un homme, un soldat a en juger par son armure brisé, qui était assis à l'intérieur comme une poupée désarticulée. La tête penchée en avant, Pitch voyait mal son visage. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et du sang séché maculait le coin de ses lèvres. Un éclat doré attira son regard et il vit l'homme tenir un pendentif dans sa main droite. Par réflexe, Pitch mit la main dans sa poche droite. Il détenait exactement le même médaillon. Le bijou avait toujours été avec lui aussi loin qu'il s'en rapellait. Mais il ne s'était jamais résolus à l'ouvrir... Les cauchemars continuaient de les encercler chuchotant d'horribles choses autours de lui. Cependant, l'esprit remarqua que les pleurs étaient ceux d'une fillette. Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnus, cela lui fit _mal_.

_C'est ta faute si j'ai tout perdu. Utiliser ma fille pour me piéger... Monstre !

La voix grave le fit sursauter et reculer d'un pas par réflexe. Le soldat venait de relever lentement la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude. Pitch sentit une étrange sensation glaciale parcourir sa poitrine.

_J'avais une vie, un but et une famille. Continua l'homme en serrant son pendentif avant de le mettre autour de son cou.

Le Croque-Mitaine resta silencieux, serrant toujours son propre médaillon. Il ne s'était jamais résolus à l'ouvrir...

_Tu m'as tout pris !

Pitch recula brusquement quand le soldat sauta presque contre les barreaux de la cage. Lui qui le pensait presque mort, il c'était lourdement trompé. Les cauchemars redoublèrent leurs chuchotements, créant un bruit assourdissant. Pitch mit du temps à comprendre qu'ils répétaient encore et encore toute les insultes qu'il avait pus recevoir au cours des siècles. _« Monstre », « Démon », « Dévoreur d'enfant », « Briseur d'enfance_ »... Et bien pire. L'esprit croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en un geste défensif. Il avait beau prétendre s'en moquer, être insulté continuellement était loin d'être agréable.

Étonnamment, le regard du soldat sembla s'adoucir un peu. Pitch le fixa dans les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix étrangler.

_Qui es-tu ?

_Tu ne me reconnais pas, hein ? Demanda le soldat avec un petit sourire triste.

_Je le devrais ?

_En effet.

Pitch soupira doucement et secoua légèrement la tête. L'autre s'appuya alors contre la cage, fixant méchamment les ombres derrière Pitch.

_Je suis l'homme à qui les Cauchemars ont tout prit !

Le Croque-Mitaine écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte. Comment n'avait-il pas pus comprendre cela avant ? Quel idiot !

_Tu es Kozmotis.

_Kozmotis Pitchiner. Approuva le soldat.

Pitch resta quelques secondes silencieux, ne remarquant pas les ombres et le sable l'encercler de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Kozmotis. Comment se comporter dans une telle situation ? L'esprit fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tentait de comprendre.

_Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu es mort depuis des siècles. Tu ne devrais plus exister ! S'exclama-t-il, finalement agacé.

_C'est le cas, je ne suis qu'un simple écho laissé par les cauchemars.

Cela frappa Pitch qui jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui avant de revenir sur Kozmotis. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il puisse parler à l'homme qu'il était avant. L'homme à qui il avait volé sa vie...

_Je suis en train de rêver. Finit-il par dire.

_Ce serait plus un cauchemars, n'est-ce pas Pitch Black ? Rétorqua Kozmotis avec un petit rictus amusé.

L'esprit fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas spécialement le comportement du soldat. Comment un simple echo osait lui parler comme ça ? Il était le Croque-Mitaine bon sang ! Cependant, Kozmotis continua presque tranquillement :

_Mais au final, j'aurais presque pitié de toi.

_Comment ? !

Semblant profiter de l'éclat de voix de Pitch, une intense lumière blanche perça le plafond de la caverne. L'esprit posa une main sur ses yeux, aveuglé. Il entendit les cauchemars et les ombres de son rêve hurler de douleur. Regardant brièvement entre ses doigts, Pitch vit l'obscurité disparaître peu à peu, engloutit par la lumière. Elle faisait disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait dans son rêve et elle se dirigeait droit vers lui. Le Croque-Mitaine voulu reculer en arrière mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber. Pitch commençait à se relever quand la lumière parvint jusqu'à lui.

Son intensité était un véritable supplice pour lui. Elle brulait sa peau et le rendait quasiment aveugle. Il lâcha un râle de douleur presque animal tandis que les cauchemars étaient purifiés. Pourquoi rêvait-il d'une chose pareille ? Cela faisait trop mal ! Soudain, la voix de Kozmotis résonna à nouveau :

_Tu n'es pas moi mais tu n'es plus _lui_ non plus. Alors qui es-tu au final ?

Pitch n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. La lumière venait de l'absorber complétement

Le roi des cauchemars se redressa en hurlant. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il s'assit sur le lit et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il posa ses paumes contre son front, tentant de respirer. Complétement déstabilisé, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son repère. L'endroit était trop... Lumineux.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement, le faisant sursauter. Il dévisagea Nord tandis que celui-ci le fixait d'un air neutre. Il était donc dans l'Atelier de l'autre Gardien. Nord ne le menaçait pas avec ses sabres,ce qui était un bon point. Le père Noël s'approcha lentement du lit avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

_Enfin réveillé, j'ai bien crus que tu étais dans le coma.

Devant le regard interrogateur du brun, Nord s'expliqua :

_Tu as dormis pendant trois jour, presque quatre. Les esprits n'ont pas besoin d'autant de repos d'ordinaire mais il faut dire que tu étais dans un sacré état.

Soudain, les événements passés revinrent à Pitch. Il revoyait maintenant le dragon de sable, la visite surprise des Gardiens et... Jack. Le Croque-Mitaine se renfrogna un peu. Si cet abrutit ne s'était pas mis en danger, il n'aurait pas finis transpercé ! En même temps, quelle idée stupide de s'interposer... Il n'était pas mieux.

_Pourquoi je suis là ? Finit-il par demander.

_Tu te vidais de ton sang.

_Et ? Répliqua froidement Pitch. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir.

_Les esprits peuvent mourir. Rappela calmement le père Noël.

_Encore une fois « Et » ?

Le Gardien soupira avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

_Jack a insisté pour qu'on te récupère. On a accepté car tu l'avais sauvé, peut importe ce qui t'as poussé à le faire.

Pitch resta silencieux et ses doigts se posèrent inconsciemment sur ses bandages. Nord continua de le fixer avant de briser le silence :

_Pitch, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? On aurait dit que tes cauchemars ne t'obéissaient plus.

_Cela ne semblait pas vous gêner la dernière fois. Rétorqua le brun d'un ton coupant.

_Sauf qu'il est clair que les choses prennent une tournure complétement inattendus.

Le Croque-Mitaine ricana légèrement avant de lever un regard de prédateur vers le père Noël.

_Auriez-vous peur de quelques cauchemars en libertés ?

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Rétorqua froidement le Gardien. Tu ne maitrises plus tes cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

_A qui la faute ? Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine sur le même ton.

Les deux esprits se fixèrent un long moment avant que Nord ne soupire.

_Je reviendrais plus tard. Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le père Noël sortit de la chambre, non sans demander à deux yétis de surveiller la porte. C'était un peu ridicule compte tenu de l'habilitée de Pitch à disparaître dans les ombres mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

De son côté, le roi des cauchemars regarda vaguement autours de lui. Il semblait être dans une chambre d'invité des plus ordinaires. Pitch descendit lentement du lit après avoir remis correctement sa tunique. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'ombre la plus proche pour partir quand la lumière de la lune se posa sur lui. Pitch en fut suffisamment surprit pour cesser de bouger. Il leva les yeux vers l'astre avant que la voix de Mim ne résonne dans sa tête.

Nord, lui, regagna la salle de réunion où l'attendait Fée et Jack. La Gardienne ne pouvait pas rester longtemps et dans une demi-heure tout au plus, elle devrait repartir. Les deux esprits se tournèrent vers le fabriquant de jouets. Tous trois avaient entendus Pitch hurler tout à l'heure et Nord s'était proposer pour aller voir.

_Alors? Demanda la Gardienne avec une pointe appréhension.

_Il est bel et bien réveillé. Confirma Nord en allant s'asseoir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

_Je ne sais pas Fée. En priorité, nous devrions lui faire cracher le morceaux quand à ce dragon de sable. Il y a quelque chose de pas claire à ce sujet, je le sens dans ma bedaine. Explique le Père Noël en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

_Mais il ne voudra jamais nous le dire s'il en décide ainsi. Se désola la Fée des dents. Faire parler un mur serait plus évident.

_Peut-être qu'en concluant un marché... Fit soudain Jack alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation.

_Explique.

Jack hocha la tête et se mit en équilibre sur le dossier de sa chaise.

_On est bien d'accord, Pitch ne parlera jamais contre son grès. Mais on pourrait peut-être lui proposer quelque chose contre ses explications.

_Mais contre quoi ?

_Ça c'est le problème de mon plan. Répondit l'esprit du fun se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire désolé.

Les deux Gardiens hochèrent la tête, trouvant l'idée intéressante.

_On pourrait... On pourrait lui accorder le droit de répandre ses cauchemars à certaine périodes. Finit par proposer Nord bien que cette idée ne l'enchante guère.

_S'il contrôle encore ses cauchemars. Rappela Fée d'un ton songeur.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

_C'est une bonne idée mais n'allez surtout pas là lui présenter comme ça.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Vous n'avez jamais remarqué le côté drama-queen de Pitch ? Fit l'esprit du fun avec un petit sourire. En plus, c'est un « roi ». Si jamais vous aller le voir en lui disant que vous lui accordez le droit de faire quelque chose, il va se braquer.

_Il faudrait que l'offre n'est pas l'air d'une menace ou d'un ultimatum. Comprit Fée.

_Tu as raison Jack. Approuva Nord avec un sourire paternel.

_Je sais. Chantonna le plus jeune en sautant de son perchoir. Se serait donc mieux que se soit moi qui aille voir Pitch ?

_Jack, je ne suis pas sur que se soit bien prudent que tu y ailles seul.

_Je ne suis pas un gamin Fée. Rétorqua Jack en essayant de ne pas paraître le contraire.

_Je veux bien te laisser y aller mais fait attention. Déclara Nord. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Pitch.

_Pas de problème. S'il fait l'imbécile, je le congèle. Plaisanta Jack avant de partir dans le couloir.

L'esprit du fun se dirigait vers la chambre de Pitch quand il entendit le bruit d'un objet se brisant. Fronçant les sourcils, il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir. Les yétis le laissèrent passer bien qu'ils étaient collés contre la porte, eux aussi intrigués par le bruit. Jack entra dans la chambre sans frapper et fut surpris de voir Pitch assis sur le sol. Les éclats d'une lampe de chevet étaient rependus un peu plus loin, répondant à l'une des premières questions de Jack. Le Croque-Mitaine tourna lentement la tête vers la porte. Quand il aperçut l'esprit du fun, il eut un petit sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner le plus jeune.

_Tiens donc, tu étais là Frost.

_Pitch... Qu'est-ce que tu as fichus avec la lampe ?

_ A ton avis ?

Jack se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et s'avança prudemment vers le plus vieux. Celui-ci venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en retenant une grimace de douleur quand sa plaie se rappela à lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack ?

_Je viens, au nom des Gardiens, te faire une proposition.

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil alors qu'il croisait les bras. L'esprit du fun prit ça pour une invitation et continua :

_Nous voudrions que tu nous expliques ce qui est arrivé entre toi et tes cauchemars depuis la dernière fois. En échange, on te laisse faire ton travail tant que tu ne projette pas un nouvel âge Sombre.

_C'est tout ?

_Oui, c'est la seule condition. Conclus Jack avec un léger hochement de tête.

Pitch eut un petit sourire presque sympathique avant de se mettre à ricaner. Cela mit Jack sur la défensive, le faisant serrer un peu plus son bâton.

_Jack, Jack, Jack... Fit Pitch en secouant légèrement la tête. Ta naïveté est si touchante.

L'esprit du fun voulu répliquer mais le roi des cauchemars l'arrêta d'un mouvement de main.

_Les Gardiens ont toujours voulu me « dresser ». S'ils pouvaient, ils me mettraient un collier et me battraient comme un chien à la moindre incartade.

_Ils ne feraient jamais ça ! S'exclama Jack, offusqué.

Le plus vieux lui lança un regard désabusé alors qu'il secouait à nouveau la tête.

_Tu ne les connais pas aussi bien que moi Jack. Ils ne supportent pas la menace que je représente en permanence. Faire mon travail comme je le veux ? Ils trouveront toujours une raison pour m'en empêcher. Avoir des croyants ? C'est leur hantise, même si je décidais de me tenir tranquille. Ils ont peur de ça. Et la peur rend brutale et irrationnel.

_Ils t'ont soigné... Tenta l'esprit du fun d'une voix mal assurée.

_Uniquement car tu leur a demandé et qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils se passent.

Cela tira un sourire à Pitch qui ajouta ironiquement:

_D'ailleurs, merci à toi Jack Frost pour avoir sauvé ma vie. Sans toi, ils m'auraient laissé agoniser dans mon royaume.

Les deux esprits restèrent silencieux quelques secondes alors que Jack réfléchissait. Les paroles de Pitch, bien que ça lui coûtait de l'avouer, n'était pas du tout dénué de sens. Il se sentait mal de ne pas réussir à défendre les Gardiens... Jack secoua la tête, décidant de changer de sujet.

_Pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre moi et le dragon ?

Le roi des cauchemars fixa Jack droit dans les yeux au point que celui-ci en devint mal à l'aise.

_Laisse moi mettre une petite chose au point Jack Frost.

L'esprit du fun cligna simplement des yeux. Et en ce court laps de temps, il fut plaqué contre le sol de la chambre. Il lâcha un petit cris de douleur quand sa tête heurta le plancher mais il n'en lâcha pas pour autant son bâton. Déstabilisé et sonné, Jack eut l'impression que la pièce entière était plongée dans une obscurité oppressante. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait presque voir quelques ombres crépiter autours de lui.

Et dans tout cela, Pitch se tenait au dessus de lui, ses mains plaquant les épaules de Jack au sol. Il était à cheval sur les hanches du plus jeune mais ne s'appuyait pas dessus. Malgré la situation, l'esprit du fun ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à cause de tant de proximité. Le brun profita de la surprise du plus jeune pour parler :

_Ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié que c'est à cause de toi si j'ai perdu.

_Pitch, lâche moi ! Cria Jack en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Le plus vieux sentit le froid lui mordre la peau mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

_Mais, et c'est agaçant, je ne te déteste pas tant que ça. Fit le plus vieux d'un ton presque boudeur, comme si cette révélation était des plus déplaisantes. « Alors laisse moi te donner un conseil. »

Cela intrigua suffisamment Jack pour qu'il cesse de se débattre, fixant le Croque-Mitaine avec méfiance.

_Tu ferais bien de faire attention à toi. L'avertit Pitch d'une voix sombre.

_Que...

_Les cauchemars rodent et ils ont _faim._

Le Croque-Mitaine ne laissa pas le temps à Jack de répondre car il se pencha un peu en avant, posant presque son front contre celui du plus jeune. L'esprit du fun aurait voulu le repousser, il aurait pus le faire s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Pitch le clouait sur place et la chaleur du plus vieux le troublait un peu trop pour son propre bien. Pourtant, après avoir déglutit difficilement, il parvint à murmurer :

_Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes...

Pitch lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'une ombre indéchiffrable passa dans son regard.

_Hais moi Jack. Susurra énigmatiquement Pitch contre l'oreille du plus jeune. Hais le « Roi des cauchemars » car si tu n'es pas assez fort, si tu ne prend pas garde, tu finiras comme moi.

Jack aurait voulu lui hurler que ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il était paralysé par la présence de Pitch. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la couleur d'éclipse des yeux du Croque-Mitaine. Des yeux dans lesquels il était si facile de se noyer... Puis, la présence de Pitch disparus soudain, emmenant l'obscurité avec lui. Jack se mit à respirer rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il avait maintenus son souffle jusque là. L'esprit du fun tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant le plus vieux du regard.

Il vit Nord tenir Pitch par le col de sa tunique avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le lit. Le brun lâcha un petit glapissement de douleur quand son torse heurta le matelas sans douceur. Mais cela fut vite remplacer par un rire froid qui résonna sinistrement dans la chambre. Jack se serait volontiers bouché les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre si son corps avait bien voulu lui obéir. Encore en état de choc, il se laissa redresser en position assise par Fée. La Gardienne vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé tandis que d'une voix absente, il lui assurait que tout allé bien. Nord, les poings serrés, fixaient durement le Croque-Mitaine.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre dehors tout de suite ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse agresser Jack sous mon toit !

_Ta bonté te perdra, vieil homme. Répliqua ironiquement Pitch en continuant de rire.

_Jack t'as parlé de notre offre ? Et bien tu peux l'oublié ! Lâcha Nord en colère.

_Ah oui, votre fameuse offre. Fit le brun en se calmant enfin. Je ne comptais pas l'accepter de toute façon.

Cela prit momentanément les deux Gardiens au dépourvu et le roi des cauchemars continua :

_Vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'était passé entre moi et mes cauchemars ? Je ne suis plus leur maitre.

_Comment ça ?

Pitch se redressa et se mit debout à côté du lit. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il fixa l'assistance avec un amusement dérangeant. Son regard s'attarda sur Jack, passa sur les restes de la lampe avant de s'accrocher à la lune.

_C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

_L'homme de la lune... Il t'a parlé ? Demanda Fée, surprise.

Pitch hocha légèrement la tête.

_Il m'a annoncé, avant que Jack ne vienne me voir, que je n'avais plus aucune entreprise sur les cauchemars, ce qui veut dire...

Devant le regard intrigué des Gardiens, il ajouta de manière théâtrale :

_J'ai été destitué de mon titre de Croque-Mitaine.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plus, encore désolé pour les fautes. Laissez une petite review pour la route ( surtout que c'est mon anniversaire ! Bon ça le serra le 31 mai mais voilà...). A la prochaine pour la suite !

See you again !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ! Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas passer entre les mains de ma béta ( encore). Que voulez vous, j'ai pas la patience d'attendre son retour et comme j'adore vos reviews, je joue la faible U_U Du coup, je pense qu'elle nous écrira un pavé dans sa prochaine « note de béta »... Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes et pourtant je me relis, je vous le jure ! J'ai recompté et cette fic fera 7 chapitres au final et non pas 6 comme prévus au départ. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack survolait des villes quelconque, cherchant du regard d'éventuels cauchemars. L'aube n'était pas encore levée et l'obscurité régnait encore pour que ces créatures démoniaques se déplacent. Il n'avait rien à faire et c'était un bon moyen de passer le temps malgré les avertissements de Pitch. Mais ses recherches étaient complètement infructueuses. Jack soupira alors qu'il se laissait ballotter par le vent. Cela ne faisait que deux jours depuis que Pitch avait révélé la décision de l'Homme de la Lune. Honnêtement, comme tous les autres, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Cependant, il n'y eut aucune effusion de joie à cette nouvelle. Être le Croque-Mitaine impliquait d'être possédé par les cauchemars et cela voulez dire qu'une vie allait bientôt être gâchée...

L'esprit du fun se posa sur un poteau électrique. Quelque put être la vie de Pitch avant, elle aussi avait été gâchée. Lui qui croyait que le brun n'avait pas de passé, il s'était lourdement trompé. Mais Pitch avait affirmé ne se souvenir que de très peu de chose et ne pouvait donc pas reconstituer sa vie d'avant.

Jack finit par repartir, non s'en avoir rependu un peu de neige au passage.

Sa dernière conversation avec Pitch c'était plutôt mal passé mais il avait besoin d'explications. Les sous-entendus du Croque-Mitaine montrait qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire et Jack était bien décidé à en apprendre plus. Aux dernières nouvelles, Pitch était encore à l'Atelier, guérissant plutôt rapidement de sa blessure. En moins d'une dizaine de minutes, il se trouvait déjà au Pôle Nord. Mais alors que Jack pénétrait dans l'Atelier, il fut surpris par l'effervescence étrange qui y régnait. Ce n'était pas comme quand les yétis travaillaient pour Noël. Non, là ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un et les lutins courraient partout.

_Jack !

L'esprit du fun se tourna vers Nord qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers lui. Les lutins se dépêchèrent de s'écarter, non sans piailler dans tous les sens.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_C'est Pitch ! Je l'ai surpris hors de sa chambre sans autorisation. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et les yétis ont voulu l'attraper. Mais il a jeté un lutin contre un disjoncteur de la salle de travail. Ça a fait sauter les plombs temporairement et il en a profité pour disparaître.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça... Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un petit lutin courir après ses camarades, les vêtements roussis et le visage couvert de noir. Aucun doute, ces petites créatures étaient increvables... L'esprit du fun s'appuya contre son bâton avant de soupirer.

_Donc Pitch peut encore se déplacer dans les ombres ?

Nord hocha la tête, un plis soucieux barrant son front.

_Mais ce pouvoir va sûrement s'affaiblir dans les jours qui viennent.

_Il n'empêche qu'il peut être n'importe où maintenant. Remarqua Jack.

_Nous devons le retrouver. Affirma Nord avant de crier aux yétis de retourner à leur travail.

_Mais il n'a plus de pouvoir. Objecta Jack. On ne peut pas le laisser... Tranquille ?

Nord resta silencieux quelque seconde avant de secouer la tête.

_Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée qu'il se balade sans surveillance alors que des cauchemars sauvages rodent dans les coins.

_Tu as peur qu'il les récupère ?

_Les cauchemars vont se nourrir de toutes les pensées négatives et des peurs qu'ils vont trouver jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un nouveau réceptacle. Si Pitch arrive à les récupérer, croyants ou pas, il sera d'une puissance effrayante. Expliqua Nord avant de regarder la salle de travail qui était sans dessus- dessous. Le problème, c'est que je dois m'occuper de ça d'abord.

_Je peux essayer de le retrouver. Proposa le plus jeune avec un sourire. Je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de revenir ici.

_Tu es sur ? Vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois...

_Ça ira. Répondit Jack avec un vague signe de main. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir deux fois.

Nord resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

_Très bien mais soit prudent. Et si tu n'arrives pas à le retrouver, viens me le dire.

_D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! Répondit Jack avant de s'envoler par une fenêtre ouverte.

Une fois dehors, Jack entreprit de passer au peigne fin l'entièreté du globe. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il devait au maximum éviter l'hémisphère Sud. Il pouvait y passer sans problème mais dès qu'il s'attardait un peu pour chercher, il se sentait mal. Des gouttes dégoulinaient de ses cheveux et ses forces semblaient l'abandonner. Jack avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait fondre.

L'esprit du fun soupira avant de s'essuyer le front. Il venait de survoler l'Afrique et crevait de chaud ! Son sweet le collait et il mourrait d'envie de s'enterrer dans la neige. Si jamais Pitch se planquait dans ce maudit hémisphère, il ne le retrouverait jamais !

Jack retourna donc dans le Nord pour récupérer un peu. Il s'arrêta dans le parc de Burgess et se percha sur une branche. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas voir Pitch qui était un peu plus loin. L'ex-Croque-Mitaine était assis sur une balançoire, un chat sur ses genoux. La présence de l'animal surpris Jack qui s'approcha le plus près possible sans faire de bruit. Il se cacha derrière un buisson et put voir à quel point la peau de Pitch était d'une couleur presque normale. Le plus vieux caressait distraitement la tête du chat avec une expression presque attendris sur le visage.

_Tu sais, fût un temps où j'étais un héros... Fit-il doucement à l'adresse de l'animal, surprenant Jack.

Celui-ci, tout comme le chat, dressa l'oreille, intrigué. Au bout de quelques secondes, Pitch reprit la parole.

_Maintenant, je ne suis qu'un esprit sans but.

Le chat se redressa pour frotter sa tête contre la main de Pitch puis contre son torse. Après un miaulement, il sauta des genoux du brun, quittant l'air de jeux. Le plus vieux resta sans bouger, suivant l'animal du regard avant de se caler un peu mieux sur le siège de la balançoire.

_Jack, c'est impolis d'espionner les gens. Fit Pitch sans même se retourner.

L'esprit du fun sursauta avant de quitter prudemment sa cachette. D'une démarche se voulant désinvolte, il rejoignit Pitch et resta à quelque mètres de lui par sécurité. Celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard et Jack se détendit légèrement.

_Depuis quand tu parles aux chats ?

_Les chats sont moins stupides que certaines personnes de ma connaissance. Répondit Pitch d'une voix calme.

_Hey ! S'exclama l'esprit du fun, outré.

_Oh, tu te sens visé Jacky ?

_Je... Non ! Tu... Tu m'énerves !

L'ex-Croque-Mitaine ricana et Jack eut une moue boudeuse. Il détestait l'idée que Pitch se paye sa tête aussi facilement. Croisant les bras, il lança :

_Faut que tu retournes au Pôle Nord.

_Hors de question. Ma blessure est guéris et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerais.

_Ils vont venir te chercher. Rétorqua cependant Jack. Je ne pense pas que tu es envie d'être fourré dans un sac et balancé dans un portail.

_Je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoir mais si jamais Nord ose faire ça, je brûle son Atelier et le Pôle avec.

Jack aurait bien volontiers ris de la menace si Pitch ne semblait pas aussi sérieux. Il était sur que le brun était parfaitement capable de faire ça. Avec un soupire, Jack voleta jusqu'à la deuxième balançoire et s'asseya dessus. A l'aide d'une légère brise, la balançoire se mouva d'abord doucement, faisant teinter les chaînes qui la constituaient. Avec un sourire, l'esprit du fun prit plaisir à s'élancer, allant plus vite et plus haut. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait jamais pus en faire quand il était humain !

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda l'esprit du fun en continuant de plier et déplier les jambes pour prendre plus de hauteur.

Pitch fixa le plus jeune sans émotion apparente. Il mit plusieurs minutes à répondre, si bien que Jack crus qu'il n'allait jamais lui fournir de réponse.

_Disparaître.

Jack pensa avoir mal entendu. Il tourna la tête vers Pitch, essayant de lire son expression. L'ex roi des cauchemars eut un petit rictus amusé alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

_Je n'ai plus de rôle dans ce monde et aucune prise dessus. Ma disparation ne sera que la suite logique des choses.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer la peur. Rétorqua Jack, troublé, alors qu'il cessait de se balancer, perdant de la vitesse.

Pitch lui lança un regard presque indulgent et l'esprit du fun comprit son erreur. Le brun n'était plus l'incarnation de la peur maintenant. Jack arrêta complètement sa balançoire, ses pieds gelant instantanément le sol.

_Si les enfants ne croient plus en toi...

_Alors je disparaîtrais. Approuva Pitch. Ce n'est pas comme si je redevenais un simple esprit au quel les enfants n'ont jamais crus. Mon nom est encore connus et il me reste quelques croyants malgré tout. Mais dès que plus personne ne croira en moi, je disparaîtrais. Être déchut de mon titre de Croque-Mitaine équivaut à me laisser sans protection.

Jack resta silencieux, envahit par la culpabilité. C'était à cause de lui et des Gardiens que Pitch se retrouvait dans cette situation. Non. C'était uniquement de sa faute même si cela avait permis de sauver les enfants. Rendre visite à Pitch dans son repère avait même dû empirer les choses.

_Je suis désolé. Murmura l'esprit du fun, sincère.

Cela surpris Pitch même s'il ne le montra pas. A la place, il haussa les épaules et garda le silence. Pitch porta la main à sa poche et ses doigts glissèrent discrètement sur le médaillon. Cependant, Jack aperçut l'éclat doré du bijou pendant un brève instant. Incapable de résister à la curiosité, il demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Rien.

_Ca n'a pas l'air d'être «rien ». Répliqua Jack avec un sourire. C'est un bijou ?

Le brun se raidit une minute avant de lâcher le médaillon, le gardant dans sa poche. Jack fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il aurait tout le temps d'harceler Pitch avec ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher Pitch de disparaître. L'esprit du fun se mit à faire les cent pas, semant des flocons dans son sillon. Le brun le laissa faire, intrigué par le comportement du plus jeune. Franchement, pourquoi semblait-il prendre cela à cœur ? Lui même n'en faisait pas tout un plat !

_Jack, c'est inévitable. Finit-il par dire, ennuyé.Arrête ça, tu me donnes le tournis.

_Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'empêcher ?

_Arrête ça. Répondit Pitch, vaguement agacé. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, Frost. Tu t'en veux pour tout ce qui m'arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack voulu répondre mais le brun en lui en laissa pas le temps.

_Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, pas plus que de ta culpabilité. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Dès que les cauchemars posséderons à nouveau quelqu'un, un nouveau Croque-Mitaine verra le jour. Je n'aurais plus qu'à complètement disparaître. Personne ne veut de moi, Jack. Alors ne va pas me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

L'esprit du fun resta silencieux mais Pitch fut surpris de voir autant de tristesse dans son regard. Il eut un petit « tchh » méprisant. L'inquiétude de Jack à son égard était troublante et il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. Jack s'appuya contre son bâton avant de murmurer :

_Ne parle pas comme ça... Je ne me réjouirais pas si tu disparais.

_Alors tu es stupide.

_Et toi tu te comporte en martyr. Répliqua sèchement Jack.

_Oh oui, pauvre Pitch Black. Sa vie est tellement injuste Fit le brun d'une voix moqueuse tout agitant tragiquement les bras.

Jack soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que Pitch pouvait être borné quand il le voulait ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué d'accepter que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui ! Jack décida alors de changer d'approche.

_Ton centre... Il a peut-être changé.

L'ex-Croque-Mitaine pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, perplexe. L'esprit du fun lui fit un petit sourire avant de continuer son raisonnement.

_Normalement, ton centre c'est la peur ? Mais peut-être que celui-ci a changé quand tu as perdu tes cauchemars. Après tout, rien ne t'obligeais à t'interposer entre moi et le dragon.

_Je n'ai pas...

_Oui, je sais. Le coupa Jack d'un ton ennuyé. Tu n'as pas fait ça dans le but de me sauver, j'ai compris. Mais cela n'empêche que tu t'es interposé entre la « peur » et moi. Tu m'as protégé Pitch.

Le plus vieux resta silencieux, fixant Jack dans les yeux. L'esprit du fun avait raison en un sens. Il l'avait bel et bien sauver. Mais il avait agit sous le coup d'un réflexe enfouie au plus profond de son être. Un réflexe venant de Kozmotis... L'écho du soldat avait raison.

Il n'était plus Kozmotis Pitchiner mais il n'était pas non plus le roi des cauchemars.

Il était juste Pitch Black.

Étrangement, cette idée n'était pas pour rassurer le brun. Il avait peut-être mit beaucoup de temps à se distinguer des autres cauchemars, gagnant ainsi sa propre personnalité. Mais désormais, plus aucune voix n'étaient là pour le tenter, le pousser vers les ténèbres. Cette soudaine liberté était... Effrayante.

_Pitch ? Fit soudain la voix de Jack, le tirant de ses pensées. Pitch ça va ?

_Uhm, oui. Dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

_T'es sur ? T'es tout blanc. Enfin, t'es plus gris pale que blanc mais...

_Frost, tais toi.

Le plus jeune consentit à se taire l'espace d'un instant mais revint bien vite à la charge. Il voulait avant tout éclaircir un point qu'avait soulevé Nord un peu plus tôt.

_Je voulais savoir... Est-ce que tu peux récupérer tes cauchemars ?

_Je ne peux pas les forcer à retourner vers moi. C'est eux qui décide qui ils possèdent ou non. Répondit calmement Pitch avant de se rembrunir. Est-ce que tu vas me ramener au Pôle ?

Jack considéra la question avant de secouer la tête. Il eut un petit sourire et se retourna en croisant les mains dans son dos.

_Ramener qui ? Je n'ai absolument vu personne aujourd'hui ! Alala, Pitch est vraiment introuvable !

Surpris et un peu amusé par la réaction de l'esprit du fun, Pitch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il choisit une ombre suffisamment grande pour pouvoir s'y glisser et lança :

_Bonne journée, Frost.

_Hum ? Qui me parle ? Continua de jouer Jack en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le brun disparut ensuite, laissant seul l'esprit du fun. Jack attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer. Sa conversation avec Pitch n'avait fait que renforcer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait déjà vis à vis du brun. En un sens, il trahissait un peu les Gardiens en laissant Pitch filer. Mais le brun méritait autre chose que de finir enfermer dans l'Atelier pour le reste de son existence.

_Jaaack...

Jack sursauta et regard partout autours de lui. Le terrain de jeu était complètement désert. Serrant un peu son bâton, il haussa finalement les épaules avant de faire quelque pas. Bizarre, il avait dû rêver...

_Jack ! Entendit-il à nouveau au loin.

Cette voix... Il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille !

_Jaimie ! Cria-t-il en retour en écarquillant les yeux.

_Jack ! Au secours ! Hurla l'enfant d'une voix apeurée.

L'esprit du fun s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs, cherchant l'origine du cris. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Jaimie et fonça droit dans cette direction. Jack arriva dans une clairière qui n'était pas loin de l'école de son premier croyant. L'esprit du fun chercha Jaimie du regard avant d'apercevoir le vieux puits au milieu de la clairière. Ayant passé le plus clair de sa vie d'immortel à Burgess, il savait que le puits était asséché depuis des années. Jack écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, en comprenant que les cris venaient de là.

_Jack ! Aide moi !

_J'arrive !

Jack se percha sur les rebords du puits avant de se pencher en avant. Il n'était pas très profond mais c'était difficile d'en voir le fond. Pourtant, en plissant les yeux, l'esprit du fun aperçut Jaimie se tenir assis au fond.

_Jaimie ! Comment tu as finis là dedans ?

_Je rentrais à la maison quand j'ai fais tomber mon sac un peu plus loin. Il était mal fermé et une de mes feuilles de devoir c'est envolée. Elle s'est posée sur le rebord et j'ai crus pouvoir l'attraper. Mais elle s'est renvolée et j'ai glissé avant de tomber dans le puits. Expliqua l'enfant d'une voix paniquée.

_Jaimie...

_Jack, j'ai _peur._

_Tout ira bien. Tenta de le rassurer Jack en se laissant glisser à l'intérieur du conduit. Je viens te chercher. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

_Je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe.

_Je vais te ramener chez toi et tes parents vont t'emmener à l'hôpital. Assura l'esprit du fun alors qu'il était presque en bas.

_Jack... Chuchota le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante. J'ai vraiment peur... Sors moi de là.

Le Gardien atterrit à côté de Jaimie. Son petit croyant avait des larmes pleins les yeux. Jack l'aida à se relever en lui tenant la main. Mais soudain, un désagréable frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Surpris, Jack regarda autours de lui, trouvant l'air du puits étrangement oppressante. Il avait même l'impression que l'obscurité était devenu plus dense. Jack resserra sa main sur son bâton alors qu'il Jaimie de lui dans un geste protecteur.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, sortons d'ici rapidement.

__Oui, sortons d'ici... _

Jack sursauta avant de faire un pas en arrière, fixant Jaimie. Le garçon levait vers lui un sourire effrayant et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur ambré. Ils étaient semblables à ceux de Pitch. Jack sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Il était tombé dans un piège ! Jack voulu s'envoler mais Jaimie lui tenait toujours fermement la main. Le sable composant le garçon s'enroula autours de son poignet avant de remonter son bras. Jack tenta de se dégager, faisant exploser des vagues de froid autours de lui. Mais des ombres s'enroulèrent soudain autours de ses chevilles. L'esprit du fun fut projeté contre le sol, sonné. Son bâton était tombé à côté de lui et le peu de froid qu'il arrivait à projeter n'était pas suffisant.

__Les humains sont tous pareilles_. Firent les ombres d'une voix moqueuse. _Vos sentiments vous perdent à chaque fois._

_Laissez moi ! Hurla Jack en envoyant des cristaux de glace, gelant l'intérieur du puits.

Pendant quelques secondes, les ombres et les cauchemars semblèrent hésitantes. Mais elles ne laissèrent pas le temps à Jack de se relever. Elles l'entourèrent, chuchotant et riant autours de lui. Les cauchemars agrippèrent à son corps, serrant ses bras et ses jambes pour le clouer au sol. Jack eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il se mit à trembler. Le puits était un espace réduit et la peur était partout autours de lui, le faisant suffoquer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur quand les cauchemars fondirent sur lui, l'engloutissant complètement.

Alors il se rappela.

Il se souvint de la peur de savoir sa sœur en danger, la peur de ne pas pouvoir la sauver à temps. A cet instant, sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa petite sœur. Cependant, c'est lui qui traversa la glace et s'enfonça dans l'eau glaciale. Un horrible sentiment s'était alors imposé à lui.

La peur de mourir.

Le froid et les ténèbres l'avait entouré, meurtrissant son corps, traversant son esprit. Il avait eut beau se débattre, il n'avait pas put regagner la surface. L'eau glacé était devenu de véritables lames de poignards qui lui firent perdre son souffle. Jackson Overland était mort ce jour là pour lui donner naissance.

Et maintenant, Jack Frost aller mourir à son tour.

Jack hurla à s'en arracher la gorge mais aucun son ne fut audible. Les cauchemars venaient de s'engouffrer dans sa gorge et sa poitrine, le faisant suffoquer. Une intense sensation de chaleur le fit se cabrer de douleur et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Pire que des parasites, les cauchemars rampèrent à l'intérieur de son âme, dévorant chaque parcelle de son énergie. Jack tenta de se débattre de toutes ses forces. Son corps s'arqua en avant alors que ses ongles raclés le sol séché du puits. Secouait de spasmes, Jack laissa échapper des vagues de froids autours de lui, tentant inconsciemment de se purifier des cauchemars. Mais son pouvoir était devenu si faible que les ombres rirent de lui.

__Cesse de te battre ! _Crièrent les cauchemars dans son esprit.

_Non !

__Tu es comme nous, Jack !_

___Jamais !

L'esprit du fun eut l'impression de voir une multitude de visage autours de lui. Mais le pire était peut-être tous ses yeux qui le fixaient, semblant percer jusqu'à son âme.

__Tu es né dans les ténèbres Jack... Pourquoi te sentirais-tu aussi proche de Pitch sinon ? Tu n'es pas un Gardien et ne le sera jamais... Tu es fais pour être notre prince, notre roi !_

_Vous mentez. Fit désespérément le Gardien alors que les mots des ombres résonnaient en lui.

__Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir tout à l'heure ? Tu as trahis les Gardiens en faisant ça._ Reprirent-ils avec amusement. _Admet le Jack, tu es fais pour la noirceur._

_Non...

L'esprit du fun rejeta sa tête en arrière, tentant désespérément de voir la lune. Mais l'entrée du puits était bouché par les ombres, lui bloquant toute lumière. Peu à peu, les cauchemars firent leurs chemins jusqu'à son cœur. Avec une joie perverse, les ténèbres se firent une joie d'y planter leurs crocs. Au bout de quelque minutes, Jack cessa de se débattre. Il était livide et semblait sans vie.

Allongé sur le sol, il n'eut aucune réaction quand quelques ombres glissèrent sur son visage dans une parodie de caresse, chassant ses larmes. L'esprit du fun resta immobile, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, les yeux toujours fermés.

__Tu es comme nous Jack... _Chuchotèrent les cauchemars d'une voix séductrice.

_Comme vous... Répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

__Oui, c'est cela. _Reprirent-ils en l'aidant à se redresser.

_Je suis comme vous. Fit Jack de façon plus assuré.

Au même instant, sa peau et ses cheveux prirent une teinte gris clair. Le Gardien se leva presque mécaniquement malgré ses jambes encore un peu tremblantes.

__Le monde est à nous Jack. _Chuchotèrent les ombres alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Ils étaient ambrés.

Jack se pencha et attrapa son bâton qui gisait sur le sol. Des motifs de givres se formèrent comme d'habitude mais pas uniquement. Des grains de sable noir s'enroulèrent également autours du bâton. Jack leva la tête vers le ciel et cette fois-ci, il put voir la lune. Comme d'habitude, l'Homme de la Lune était silencieux. Jack eut brièvement une bouffée de colère envers lui. Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenus ? ! Pourquoi... ?

Mais ses interrogations furent aussitôt balayées par les voix des cauchemars. Elles étaient tellement nombreuses que Jack en perdit sa propre pensée. Il faisait parti d'un tout désormais et ne plus réfléchir était tellement agréable... Jack continua de fixer la lune avant qu'un sourire tordu ne déforme son visage.

_Le monde est à nous. Fit-il plus fort, comme une menace à l'Homme de la lune.

Les cauchemars répétèrent ses mots à l'unisson dans sa tête alors que, disparaissant dans l'ombre, il réapparaissait à l'extérieur du puits. Jack tapa son bâton contre le sol et une dizaine de chevaux de sables apparurent à ses côtés. Les créatures renâclèrent quelques instants avant de tourner la tête vers leur maître. Plus grands et plus musclés, ils étaient également plus effrayants que ceux de Pitch. Jack se mit à rire froidement, sonnant étrangement comme l'ancien Croque-Mitaine à cette instant.

_Allez répandre mon nom partout dans le monde !

Les cauchemars hennirent avant de s'envoler, fonçant vers les villes les plus proches. Jack cessa de rire alors qu'il gagnait les airs à son tour. Il embrassa la ville de Burgess du regard avant de lancer :

_Je suis Jack Black ! Le roi des cauchemars !

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espèce que cela vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la route ! Pour ceux qui se disent que le coup du puits est un peu gros, je peux vous assurez que des gamins peuvent tomber dedans et ne pas se tuer ( ma mère n'arrêtais pas de me dire ça dans mon enfance à cause du vieux puits sur la place de l'église... Bref.). La suite arrivera bientôt ! See you again !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Seul l'histoire m'appartient !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews/follows et favories. Cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de savoir son histoire apprécié et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que vous avez les chapitres aussi vite ^^. Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ma béta alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ( c'est pas faute de faire des efforts!). Pour ceux qui se demandent « Mais pourquoi elle publie à une heure pareille ? », je vous répondrais que depuis deux jours, je suis quasi-insomniaque et que j'en ai marre d'attendre Sable ( viens faire ton boulot bordel!). Sur tout ce bla-bla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Pitch n'avait pas rejoint le Pôle après avoir quitté Jack. Il s'était rendu en France et plus précisément dans les Alpes. Le paysage montagneux était encore plongé dans la pénombre, permettant à Pitch de se déplacer facilement. Lors de ses nombreuses tournées, il avait repéré plusieurs cachettes qui seraient idéal au cas où son repère serait impossible d'accès.

C'est pourquoi il était en ce moment dans une vieille chapelle abandonnée. Le prochain village était à des kilomètres et Pitch n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les humains avaient construit un tel bâtiment ici. Mais l'avantage était que personne ne risquait de le déranger. La chapelle était relativement petite, les vitraux pour la plus part cassés et c'était un miracle que la toiture ne tombe pas en miette.

L'ex-Croque-Mitaine était endormis sur l'un des rares bancs encore en bon état quand une brusque sensation de froid le réveilla. Pitch ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit légèrement sous la surprise. Jack se tenait au-dessus de lui, légèrement en suspend dans les airs. Ses yeux ambrés scrutaient Pitch avec une fascination dérangeante. Ses cheveux étaient gris clairs avec de nombreuses mèches blanches encore visibles. Passée la minute de surprise, le plus vieux soupira.

_Cela fait combien de temps ?

_Juste trois ou quatre heures. Répondit d'une voix presque chantante le plus jeune.

_Comment tu te sens ?

_Puissant.

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête en voyant un sourire tordus déformer le visage de l'esprit du fun.

_Je t'avais dit de faire attention Frost. Fit Pitch, presque navré.

Cela fit rire le Gardien corrompus qui se pencha légèrement en avant.

_Pourquoi ? _Nous _nous sentons tellement mieux maintenant.

_Nous ? Tu aurais déjà perdu ta « voix » ? Demanda Pitch en essayant de se redresser.

Cependant, Jack appuya sa main libre contre le torse du plus vieux, le forçant gentiment mais fermement à rester allonger.

_Les cauchemars m'obéissent. Fit Jack d'une voix calme.

_Comme ils m'obéissaient avant. Répondit cyniquement Pitch.

_Je ne suis pas toi. Rétorqua le plus jeune avec un sourire.

_Mais tu vas le devenir.

L'esprit du fun fit la moue alors que les ombres se mouvaient autours d'eux mêlaient de quelques flocons. Cela tira un sourire mental à l'ancien roi des cauchemars. Comme il s'en doutait en voyant les cheveux de Jack, celui-ci n'avait pas encore complètement perdu sa personnalité. L'esprit du fun pouvait encore être récupéré si on faisait vite. Il lui faudrait prévenir les Gardiens et après... Les laissaient se débrouiller avec ça.

_Contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas les trahir. Fit soudain Jack, le tirant de ses pensées.

_Je les aient trahis ? Demanda Pitch en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Le Gardien corrompus hocha la tête et finit par s'asseoir sur les hanches de Pitch. Ce dernier le remarqua à peine tant l'esprit du fun était léger. Jack se pencha ensuite un peu vers le plus vieux pour dire :

_Tu es devenus faible au fil des siècles. Les cauchemars sont puissants mais tu leur a tournée le dos en ne te concentrant que sur les enfants. Tu as voulus les faire travailler pour toi.

Jack eut un sourire quand un petit cheval cauchemardesque vint frotter son museau contre sa joue. Il caressa sa tête du bout de l'indexe sous le regard impassible du plus vieux.

_Alors que nous, _nous_ travaillons ensembles.

L'esprit du fun tendit la main vers la joue de Pitch, faisant apparaître un motif de givre dessus. Le brun frissonna et chassa d'un geste la trace de froid.

_Je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs en tant qu'esprit de l'hiver. _Nous_ allons réussir là où tu as échoué en créant un monde de froid et de ténèbres.

_C'est toi qui m'a tournée le dos pour cette partie. Rappela sombrement Pitch.

_Oui...

L'éclat de culpabilité n'échappa à Pitch. Il ne pensait pas que le plus jeune s'en voulait d'avoir refusé son offre.

_C'est pourquoi je suis là.

Jack était d'un coup beaucoup plus près, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses... Et les cauchemars sont d'accord avec moi pour te donner quelques pouvoirs. Dit-il d'une voix déterminé.

Pitch ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en comprenant ce que signifiait cette offre. Il avait était le roi des cauchemars lui aussi. Il regarda Jack dans les yeux avec un certain amusement.

_Quel générosité de ta part. Me laisser infecté par quelques cauchemars pour ainsi être lié à toi et vivre.

_C'est ça. Répondit Jack en souriant. Tu...

Mais le plus vieux le coupa en se redressant brusquement, faisant reculer Jack à l'autre bout du banc. L'esprit du fun se posa sur l'accoudoir alors qu'il regardait Pitch, intrigué.

_Ma réponse est non.

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'expliquer.

_Je me suis battus pour avoir ma propre « voix ». Il est hors de question que je perde ma nouvelle liberté.

_Tu vas disparaître. Répondit Jack d'une voix blanche et les ombres crépitèrent nerveusement autours de lui.

_Oh Jack, toujours aussi adorable. Déclara Pitch avec une pointe de moquerie. Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, le brun se prépara à tout, sachant que les cauchemars pouvaient pousser l'ancien Gardien à la violence. On ne rejetait pas le roi des cauchemars sans en risquer le prix. Mais à sa grande surprise, Jack descendit du banc avec une moue déçue.

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire là alors.

L'esprit du fun allait disparaître dans les ombres quand Pitch lança :

_Tu m'as déçus Jack Frost. Où est passé l'imbécile qui, même dans la mort, s'inquiétait pour sa sœur ?

Le regard que lui lança Jack l'assura prouva à Pitch que, quelque part, Jack Frost était encore là. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment le récupérer.

OoOoOoO

Fée, une main posée sur la vitre de l'Atelier, regardait la neige tomber. Elle n'avait jamais cesser de tomber depuis une semaine. La Gardienne soupira tristement avant de revenir vers ses amis. Tous les Gardiens étaient présents, venant de passer plus de deux heures à débattre du problème de Jack. Mais cela n'avait aboutit à rien. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment le débarrasser des cauchemars. Jack allait devenir le nouveau Croque-Mitaine et ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

Une semaine. Une semaine entière que Jack propageaient ses cauchemars à la nuit tombée. C'était Jack lui-même qui était venu les trouver lors de leur réunion mensuelle. Surgissant de l'ombre, il les avaient tous fait paniquer en leur faisant croire à une attaque. Quel ne fut pas le choc des Gardiens en voyant Jack apparaître sur le dos d'un cauchemars. Honnêtement, ils s'attendaient tous à voir Pitch devant eux. L'esprit du fun leur avait fait ensuite part de sa situation avec amusement. Il était devenus le roi des cauchemars et entendait bien régner.

Au début, les Gardiens n'avaient pas voulus y croire. Seulement quand Jack laissa quelques cauchemars attaquer les lutins et les yétis, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. L'esprit du fun était devenus le nouveau roi des cauchemars. Ils avaient alors tenté de l'arrêter mais Jack avait disparus après avoir gelé le globe de Nord. Depuis, les Gardiens cherchaient tous les moyens de sauver Jack. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils étaient complètement bredouille.

_Tu n'as rien trouvé dans les archives ? Demanda Fée.

Nord secoua tristement la tête alors qu'il fixait l'assiette de cookie en face de lui. Il n'avait même plus le cœur à manger.

_Une fois que les cauchemars ont investit un corps, seul eux peuvent décider de le quitter ou non.

_Et Jack, quelqu'un l'a vu récemment ? Demanda Bunny, un plis soucieux barrant son front.

_Sable et moi l'avons croisé plusieurs fois ces deux dernières semaines. Fit Fée en retournant s'asseoir avec les autres Gardiens. M ais...

__Jack semble avoir disparus._ Termina Sable en soupirant silencieusement. _Il nous reconnaît mais les cauchemars dictent désormais ses actes._

Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent, peinés par la situation. Chacun d'eux, même Bunny, s'étaient attachés au jeune esprit du fun. Leur amitié était récente et encore un peu fragile mais ils ne voulaient pas le perdre de cette manière. Envahis d'une bouffée d'agacement et de colère, Bunny se redressa d'un bon de son siège.

_On ne peut pas laisser cet idiot comme ça ! Il va finir comme Pitch !

_Tu me vexe peluche sur pattes.

Les Gardiens sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée de l'Atelier. Pitch se tenait contre la porte, semblant passablement fatigué. Sa peau était devenue grise pâle et ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat. Il fixa les Gardiens d'un air vaguement intéressé avant de s'approcher lentement. Nord fronça les sourcils mais ne sortit pas ses sabres.

_Pitch, où est-ce que tu étais passé ?

_Je ne suis pas sure que se soit vraiment très intéressent. Répondit le brun en faignant d'examiner ses ongles.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Bunny. On a autre chose à faire que de nous occuper de toi.

_Oh je n'en doute pas. Après tout, vous êtes sur le point de perdre votre cher esprit du fun. Répondit-il avec un faux sourire compatissant.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans ! C'est de ta faute après tout ! S'exclama le Lapin de Pâques en pointant un boomerang accusateur vers l'ancien Croque-Mitaine.

_Ma faute ? Demanda Pitch légèrement surpris.

_Si tu n'avais pas chercher à nous détruire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Voyant les autres Gardiens hochaient légèrement la tête, Pitch sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Il n'avait voulu que plus de liberté, plus de reconnaissance ! Il jeta un regard noir aux Gardiens avant de s'exclamer :

_Et peut-être que je n'aurais pas tenter de faire ça si vous aviez été un peu moins bouché !

Nord ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas l'Homme de la lune qui m'a crée mais c'est de lui que je tiens mon rôle. Je suis aussi légitime que vous et vous avez besoin de moi !

__La balance.._. Flasha Sable.

_En effet. Approuva Pitch. C'est réducteur mais il faut un équilibre entre le bien et le mal.

_Mais tu fais peur aux enfants. Tenta Fée d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimé plus assurée.

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras.

_Oh pitiez, épargnez moi ce genre d'idioties. Il y a des choses bien pire que moi dans le monde réel et les enfants doivent l'apprendre s'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver en dangers. Je les empêche d'aller se faire bêtement tuer, enlever, violer et que sais-je encore !

Les Gardiens ne répondirent pas, baissant légèrement la tête. Sable resta le plus impassible de tous même s'il ne pouvait pas nier que Pitch n'avait pas totalement tord...

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant... Finit par dire Nord, mal à l'aise.

_Je serais probablement mort quand ce temps arrivera. Répondit cyniquement l'ancien Croque-Mitaine.

_Pitch...

_Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je viens vous parler du petit prince des cauchemars qui est bien partit pour créer une nouvelle aire glacière. Déclara plus sérieusement le brun.

_Tu pourrais nous aider pour Jack ? Demanda Fée avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_Je n'ai pas de solution pour le débarrasser des cauchemars. De plus, il a gardé ses pouvoirs d'esprit de l'hiver. Cela le rend bien plus dangereux que je n'ai put l'être. A mon avis, il lui faudrait un choc. Quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour réveiller sa conscience en tant que « Jack Frost ». Ainsi, il pourrait lutter contre les cauchemars et aurait peut-être une chance de les chasser. Cependant, il sera irrécupérable dès que ses cheveux deviendront totalement noir.

_Pourquoi ces cheveux ?

_C'est la lumière de la lune qui les as rendus blanc. Ils sont comme un symbole de sa condition d'esprit.

_Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps alors. Déclara sérieusement Nord alors qu'il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de trouver Jack.

_Et Mim qui reste silencieux... Fit Fée en levant la tête vers le ciel.

_Comme si vous pouviez attendre de l'aide de sa part.

_Pitch, ne commence pas. Soupira la Gardienne en reportant son attention sur le brun.

_Pas prête d'entendre la vérité ?

_Pitch, ça suffit.

_Faite vous une raison. Continua cependant l'ex-Croque-Mitaine avec rictus amusé.

_ Pitch... Gronda Nord.

_Vous allez perdre votre petit Jack Frost. Dommage, je ne serais sûrement plus là quand vous serez obligé de l'exiler sous terre.

L'ancien roi des cauchemars se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que le Lapin de Pâques lui saute dessus. Emporté pas l'élan de Bunny, Pitch tomba en arrière. Sa tête tapa contre le sol, le sonnant temporairement. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Bunny lui expédia un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

_Maintenant tu la fermes, compris ? ! Cria le lapin de Pâques, levant à nouveau son poing.

Pitch décala suffisamment la tête pour éviter la nouvelle attaque. Bien décidé à se défendre, il attrapa l'une des oreilles de Bunny et la tira violemment. Le Gardien cria de douleur avant de mordre l'épaule de l'ancien Croque-Mitaine. Pitch répliqua par un bon coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

_Arrêtez ça ! Cria Fée en voletant vers eux pour les séparer.

Sable la devança et, enroulant un lien de sable autours de la taille des deux combattants, les sépara d'un geste. A plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, Bunny et Pitch se jetèrent des regards noirs. Le marchand de Sable resta aux côtés de Pitch tandis que Nord et Fée s'occupaient de Bunny. Ce dernier cracha un peu de sang sur le sol avant de dire d'un ton haineux :

_On aurait mieux fait de le laisser crever dans son repère !

_Bunny calme toi. Tempéra Fée.

_Je te transformerais en chaussons. Répliqua Pitch en se massant la mâchoire.

Le Lapin de Pâques voulu répondre mais il sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir. Tout comme Fée avait sentit l'attaque de Pitch sur son palais, il comprit que les Warrens étaient en dangers. Bunny serra l'un de ses boomerangs par réflexe et se tourna vers les Gardiens.

_Je crois que Jack est chez moi.

_Aux Warrens ?

Bunny hocha la tête avant de taper son pied sur le sol, ouvrant une galerie.

_Je dois absolument aller voir ce qui se passe.

_Nous venons avec toi. Déclara Nord alors que les autres hochaient la tête.

Ils étaient hors de question qu'ils laissent leur ami affrontaient le jeune roi des cauchemars seul.

_Et Pitch ? Demanda Fée en regardant le brun qui n'avait pas bougé.

_On l'emmène avec nous. Déclara Nord qui n'avait pas envie que le brun disparaisse à nouveau dans la nature.

_Quoi ? C'est hors de question ! Répliqua Pitch, indigné.

_Tu la fermes ou je te casse les dents ? Menaça Bunny qui n'avait qu'une envie, foncé aux Warrens pour voir ce qui se passe.

Avant que Pitch ne puisse répliquer, Sable créa des liens de sable pour lier les mains de Pitch devant lui. Le brun le fusilla du regard mais se calma plus ou moins en voyant le petit geste d'excuse de Sable. Le Gardien des rêves était peut-être le seul à lui accorder un peu de crédit. Ce qui était surprenant puisque Pitch l'avait quand même « tué »... Bunny haussa finalement les épaules et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Les Gardiens sautèrent tour à tour en criant. Pitch grimaça quand il fut poussé dans le tunnel par Sable. Le brun fit son possible pour garder sa dignité mais ce n'était pas facile quand on glissait peu élégamment sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air et les mâchoires crispaient pour ne pas crier.

Il n'avait jamais été très fan des toboggans... Pitch accueillit presque avec joie le monticule de neige qui le cueillit à la sortie. Presque. Aillant les bras coincés, Pitch eut du mal à se redresser sur les genoux. Les autres Gardiens étaient déjà debout et Sable avait dû créer des raquettes pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige et disparaître du paysage. Bunny regarda tout autours de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Son île printanière était devenu hivernale.

Les œufs de pierres étaient soient brisés sur le sol, soient gelés. Les rivières de couleur étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de givre. La végétation, elle, était ensevelis sous un épais mentaux blanc. Les Warrens n'était plus que le reflet d'une terre désolée. Le Lapin de Pâques fit quelque pas, le cœur serré de voir sa maison ainsi. S'il ne l'a débarrassait pas de toute cette neige, il serait incapable de préparer les prochaines Pâques ! Bunny ne put s'empêcher de grogner légèrement. Jack avait décidément un problème avec sa fête !

Soudain, Fée leur cria de regarder sur la droite. Plusieurs cauchemars venaient d'apparaître, s'approchant sans peur des Gardiens. Ces derniers sortirent leurs armes, cherchant Jack du regard par la même occasion. Mais les cauchemars n'attendirent pas l'esprit du fun pour se jeter sur les Gardiens. Les cheveux étaient puissants et durent à battre. Nord hurla de douleur quand une morsure au poignet gauche se transforma presque en engelure. Chaque cauchemars vaincus étaient aussitôt remplacer par un nouveau, faisant croire à un combat sans fin. En peu de temps, Jack avait gagné une puissance incroyable.

Étonnement, les cauchemars ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué leur ancien maître. Pitch était resté près de la galerie, appuyé contre un mur. Il regardait les Gardiens se battre, les mains libres. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il avait réussis à se débarrasser des liens de doré un peu plus tôt. Sable devait être trop occupé avec les cauchemars pour maintenir son attention sur les liens...

Pitch eut un petit sourire satisfait quand Bunny fut projeté contre le sol avec violence.

_Bien fait... Murmura-t-il.

_De qui tu parles ?

Pitch retint un sursaut quand Jack apparut à côté de lui. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde trouvait ça effrayant et agaçant quand il apparaissait comme ça. Surgit de l'ombre, Jack Black était désormais bien loin de Jack Frost. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris presque noir, mêlé de quelques cheveux blancs. Sa peau, elle, était grise claire et ressemblait à celle de Pitch actuellement. Dans peu de temps, l'esprit du fun serait complètement perdu.

_Tes cauchemars résistent mieux aux attaques des Gardiens. Remarqua Pitch comme s'il discutait de la météo.

Jack hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Les Gardiens s'épuisaient à se battre contre une armée quasi-infinis. Ils étaient même tellement occupés qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué !

_J'ai modifié leur structure en rajoutant mes pouvoirs de glace.

_Malin.

_Dans peu de temps, _nous_ régnerons. Approuva le jeune esprit avec un sourire.

_Tu perds le contrôle Jack.. Soupira doucement Pitch.

_Ce n'est pas...

Mais l'ancien Gardien s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux d'ambres scrutèrent Pitch sous le regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la joue ?

_Ça ? Demanda Pitch un peu étonné en montrant son bleue. C'est le kangourou qui m'a frappé avant que l'ont n'arrive.

Jack resta silencieux avant de siffler légèrement. Les cauchemars s'immobilisèrent et les Gardiens se retrouvèrent figés dans leurs mouvements. Ils fixèrent les chevaux avec surprise avant d'enfin voir Jack. Une ombre passèrent sur leurs visages quand ils virent le plus jeune à côté de Pitch.

_Jack... Commença Nord en faisant un pas en avant.

_Pourquoi vous l'avez frappé ? Demanda Jack.

Le son de sa voix était si étrange que les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pitch aussi était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

_Il l'avait cherché. Marmonna finalement Bunny en serrant ses boomerangs.

_Mais il n'a plus de pouvoir ! S'écria Jack, outré. Vous levez la main sur quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre !

_Il ne s'est pas gêné pour me tirer les oreilles ! Rétorqua Bunny avec agacement.

_Personnellement, _nous_ te les aurions arrachés. Répondit Jack avec une voix effrayante. Ne levez plus la main sur lui ou _nous_ vous le ferons payer.

Les cauchemars tapèrent leurs sabots sur le sol enneigé, s'accordant aux paroles de leur maître. Les Gardiens les fixèrent avec méfiance mais ils essayèrent de paraître calme devant le plus jeune. De son côté, le brun resta silencieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était sans voix. Quelqu'un était en train de prendre sa _défense._

_Jack... Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi? Demanda Fée, choquée.

_Parce que vous avez toujours été injuste. Répondit l'esprit du fun avec un regard sombre. Et il est hors de question que _nous _subissons le même traitement que Pitch.

_Nous ne voulons pas faire ça. Fit Nord d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Nous ferons tout pour empêcher ta transformation en tant que roi des cauchemars.

_Mais c'est déjà ce que je suis. Ricana l'esprit du fun alors qu'il faisait danser du sable entre ses doigts.

_Jack, tout n'est pas encore perdu. Tu dois lutter contre les cauchemars.

_Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

_Tu es un Gardien Jack ! Ce n'est pas ton destin de finir ainsi ! S'écria Bunny.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ? Demanda Jack en pointant une lune à peine visible. Oh sûrement pas... Il est muet et le restera même quand on a besoin de lui !

La voix de Jack flancha l'espace d'un instant alors qu'il avouait avec une certaine colère.

_Il n'a rien fait quand les cauchemars sont venus me chercher !

_Jack... Murmura Fée alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_Mais désormais_ nous _sommes un. Ricana le plus jeune. Et _nous_ allons mettre le monde à nos pieds.

_Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te libérer. Déclara Nord avec détermination.

_Et bien faite ! Mais à présent, je vous laisse vous laisse. J'ai des choses à faire.

Et, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Jack attrapa le poignet de Pitch et le fit disparaître avec lui . Il laissa une bonne vingtaine de cauchemars sur l'île, empêchant les Gardiens de partir à sa poursuite. Quand le sol fut à nouveau solide, Pitch faillit tomber. Il avait l'habitude de voyager dans les ombres mais l'acte de Jack l'avait surprit. Il n'aurait jamais crus se faire kidnapper... Le brun regarda tout autours de lui avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Il était en Antarctique, à quelques mètres à peine de la sculpture que Jack et lui avaient faite. L'ironie était tout simplement risible. Jack fut soudain en face de lui, un sourire presque adorable au visage.

_Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal maintenant.

_Jack... Commença-t-il prudemment. C'est très gentil mais je peux me défendre seul.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que _nous_ avons eut. Rétorqua le plus jeune en faisant danser des flocons autours de lui.

Pitch ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse bon sang ! Mais l'acte de Jack n'en restait pas moins appréciable... Le brun croisa les bras et demanda :

_Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

_Parce que c'est ici que j'ai fais une erreur.

A nouveau, l'ancien Croque-Mitaine put entendre une pointe de remord dans la voix de Jack. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui avant de tourner la tête vers la sculpture, pensif.

_Il y a trois mois, j'ai été stupide de ne pas te rejoindre. Les Cauchemars ont raison, je suis né dans le froid et les ténèbres. Nous étions fait pour nous associer.

Pitch ne put s'empêcher de rire amèrement à cette dernière confession. Regardant à son tour la sculpture, il laissa échapper sa rancœur :

_Mais tu m'as tourné le dos et as aidé à précipité ma chute. Je voulais simplement jêtre crus Jack ! Et à cause de toi et des Gardiens, j'ai absolument tout perdu.

Exactement comme Kozmotis à l'époque... Lui et le soldat semblaient partager le même destin au final. Le brun fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant une main froide se poser sur son poignet. Même possédé par les cauchemars, Jack pouvait encore avoir les yeux d'un chiot abandonné.

_Pitch... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Fit-il avec sincérité.

_Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Répondit pourtant sèchement le plus vieux.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Jack ne murmure :

_Alors rejoins moi.

La seconde d'après, Jack était en suspend devant Pitch, les mains posaient sur ses joues. Le plus vieux était forcé de le regarder et, en d'autre circonstance, autant de proximité aurait été troublante.

__Notre _offre est toujours valable. _Nous_ ne voulons pas t'enchaîner à nous. Je veux juste que nous soyons ensemble toi et moi.

Qu'il utilise le « je » au lieu du « nous » résonna étrangement en Pitch. Il considéra plus attentivement l'esprit du fun avec une once de faiblesse. Jack voulait être avec lui, il avait même menacé les Gardiens pour le protéger. Alors pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à sa proposition ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Content de voir que Pitch semblait mieux l'écouter, Jack poursuivit en murmurant :

_C'est comme si ont revenaient trois mois en arrière. Mais ce coup ci, tout sera différent. Nous pourrons former une famille dans un monde où nos noms seront synonymes de terreur.

L'esprit du fun posa son front contre celui de Pitch et celui-ci sentit ses résistances fondre unes à unes.

_Jack...

_Ensemble nousrégnerons. Le coupa gentiment le plus jeune.

Pitch s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux quand Jack fit mime de combler l'écart entre leur lèvres. Mais les iris d'ambre de Jack tirèrent en lui une sonnette d'alarme. Il recula alors légèrement la tête et fixa les lèvres du plus jeune. Un baiser et il serait infecté par des cauchemars. Il ne risquerait alors plus de disparaître et pourrait même aider Jack a détruire les Gardiens. Cela pourrait être parfait !

Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi.

Pitch leva un regard presque triste vers Jack alors que celui-ci le fixait sans comprendre.

C'était Jack Frost qu'il avait voulus la dernière fois et c'était toujours le cas.

_Pitch ? Demanda le plus jeune, intrigué.

Le brun soupira doucement avant de poser sa main derrière la nuque de Jack pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front, s'attirant un sourire satisfait de la part du plus jeune. Il tenta alors d'embrasser le plus vieux à nouveau mais Pitch le repoussa brutalement. Déstabilisé, Jack faillit en tomber à la renverse. Mais une fois rétablis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Pitch avait récupérer le bâton qu'il avait laissé choir sur le sol un peu plus tôt et s'enfuyait avec !

La réaction de Jack ne se fit pas attendre et Pitch eut juste le temps de se pencher. Des lames de glaces se plantèrent tout autours de lui, le manquant de peu. Ne trouvant aucune ombre pour s'échapper, le plus vieux se retrouva rapidement piégé au bord du glacier. Il fit alors face à Jack en restant le plus impassible possible. L'esprit du fun, lui, affichait un regard tout bonnement trahis.

_Alors c'est ça ? Tu me rejettes ?

_Chacun son tour... Murmura si bas le brun que Jack ne l'entendit pas.

_Je voulais t'aider Pitch.

_Moi aussi.

_Menteur ! S'écria Jack avec colère. Tu veux juste _nous_ séparer ! Si tu es du côté des Gardiens alors je te traiterais en ennemis désormais ! Vous allez voir, le_ fun _va bientôt commencer. Je ferais en sorte que chaque enfant de ce monde craigne _notre_ nom et soit plongé dans un tel désespoir que même les Gardiens ne pourront rien faire.

L'ancien Gardien éclata ensuite d'un rire dément qui résonna dans les plaines glacées.

_Jack. Tenta le brun alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule quand son talon effleura le vide. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle mais les cauchemars. Reprend toi !

L'esprit du fun se calma progressivement avant de regarder froidement l'ancien Croque-Mitaine. Il fit quelques pas avant de tendre la main devant lui.

_Pitch, rend moi mon bâton.

Le brun inspira profondément et prit l'item à deux mains. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent quand il comprit ce que souhaitait faire Pitch.

_Je t'interdit de faire ça. Siffla-t-il.

Les mains de Pitch se crispèrent sur le bâton, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

_Nous allons retourner auprès des Gardiens et tu vas sagement les laisser trouver une solution.

_Pourquoi _nous _ferions ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils _nous _séparent.

_Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai brisé ton bout de bois ? Rétorqua Pitch avec un petit sourire insolent.

Jack serra les dents, foudroyant le brun du regard. Pitch resta impassible et laissa même échapper un petit craquement. D'abord tendu, Jack lui fit finalement un petit sourire en coin.

_Mais les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois.

Pitch réagit une seconde trop tard. Des cauchemars venaient de surgirent de sa propre ombre, lui mordant impitoyablement les mains. Sous le coup de la douleur, Pitch laissa échapper l'item qui tomba dans la gueule d'un des chevaux. L'animal rapporta immédiatement son bien à son maître. Encadré par les cauchemars, Pitch vit s'approcher Jack sans pouvoir se sauver. Celui-ci fixa l'ancien Croque-Mitaine avec un petit sourire effrayant. Pitch put voir que quelques mèches blanches venaient de disparaître. Il n'en restait plus que trois au final.

_Tu as fais une erreur en croyant que j'étais le même Jack.

_Pour moi tu es toujours cet imbécile d'esprit du fun. Rétorqua sèchement Pitch malgré sa situation.

L'ancien Gardien fit la moue et, avant que Pitch ne puisse l'en empêcher, fourra sa main dans la poche du brun. Il en tira le médaillon avec une curiosité dévorante. Jack fit tourner le bijou entre ses mains avant de dire :

_Tu as voulu me voler mon bâton alors ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

_Rend le moi ! S'écria Pitch en tentant de s'approcher.

Jack ricana de la sa tentative et fixa le bijou. Comme il s'en doutait le médaillon était important pour Pitch.

« _C'est donc un bon moyen pour lui faire du mal. _» Ricanèrent les cauchemars dans sa tête.

_Si jamais je te revois, tu le paieras cher. Menaça Jack avec froideur tandis que Pitch le fusillait du regard.

Le plus jeune s'approcha alors brusquement du plus vieux. Il plaqua sa main sur le torse du brun et le poussa violemment en arrière. L'ancien Croque-Mitaine écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Jack se mit à rire alors que Pitch battait des bras, tentant vainement de se rattraper. Mais toute son attention était fixée sur le pendentif. Il ne voulait pas le laisser entre les mains de l'esprit du fun ! Il était trop... Précieux. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un hurler mais ce n'était pas la voix de Jack.

_« C'est celle de Kozmotis »._ Réalisa-t-il alors qu'il tombait.

Pitch ferma les yeux quand il fut engloutit dans les flots. Les esprits ne pouvaient pas se noyer mais la sensation était tout comme. Pitch eut l'impression qu'il allait définitivement mourir. Et pourtant, une question le taraudait.

_Qui est Seraphina ? S'entendit-il demander avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la route. La suite sera pour bientôt ( 3 jours normalement). See you again !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Si c'était à moi, Pitch porterait des robes sexy parce que j'ai un petit ( enorme) fétichisme l'impliquant lui et des tenues féminines.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Un grand merci comme d'habitude à vous qui suivez et commentez ( ou non) mon histoire ! J'ai toujours pas de béta mais si je ne m'abuse, elle rentre bientôt donc les deux derniers chapitres devraient passer sous sa correction. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des infos sur le passé Pitch, des histoires de possession et un baiser ( Et rien qu'avec ce dernier mot, je vous vois déjà tous en train de dire « QUI ET QUI ? ! Répond Motherfucker !) Ben pour le savoir, il faut lire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Qui est Seraphina ?

Pitch était allongé sur le sol tandis que Kozmotis faisait les cents pas. Ils étaient à nouveau dans une réplique dans son repère mais il n'y avait que très peu d'ombre et aucun cauchemars. Étrangement, cela ne rendait la caverne que plus sinistre encore. Au moins, le grouillement incessant des cauchemars rendaient l'endroit plus... Vivant. Le soldat continuait de marcher, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Pitch trouvait cela vaguement agaçant. Comme un echo pouvait avoir l'air aussi stressé ? Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'était pas dans une cage comme dans son précédent rêve. Mais au fond, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

_Qui est Seraphina ? Répéta-t-il.

Kozmotis s'arrêta enfin et posa la main sur son médaillon. Il l'ouvrit et fixa le portrait de sa fille avec mélancolie. Il resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le visage souriant de Séraphina avant de soupirer. Le soldat regarda ensuite Pitch avec une lueur de tristesse évidente dans le regard.

_C'était ma fille. Après que les Legions d'Or ont capturé les Cauchemars, je me suis porté volontaire pour les garder. J'étais l'un des soldats les plus forts et les plus dévoués. Mes camarades ont pensé que je serais parfait le temps que l'ont trouve quelqu'un pour prendre ma place.

Kozmotis marqua un temps d'arrêt, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

_Mais ce temps ne semblait pas arriver et, si je l'avais su à l'époque, je ne me serrais jamais proposé. Les jours se sont transformés en semaines et les semaines en mois. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour qu'on me relève de mes fonctions avant ma possession ? Deux ans.

_Deux ans a subir notre tentation. Souffla Pitch, épaté par la force de caractère de Kozmotis.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait sûrement craqué bien avant. Le soldat eut un petit sourire amer avant de poursuivre.

_Pendant deux ans je n'ai pas pus voir ma fille. Ce médaillon était la seule chose qui me reliait à elle. J'effectuais toujours mon devoir avec zèle mais elle me manquait. Les Cauchemars ont sauté sur l'occasion. Moi qui avait toujours été sourd à leur suppliques, ils trouvèrent le moyen idéal de me piéger. Ils se sont servis de sa voix pour m'attirer dans un piège, me faisant croire qu'elle était piégé avec eux.

_Alors tu as ouvert la cage ?

_Au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne pouvait être elle. Approuva Kozmotis et pendant une horrible seconde, Pitch crus qu'il allait _pleurer_. « Mais comment aurais-je pus ignorer les suppliques de ma fille ? Elle avait peur et elle m'appelait. Elle avait besoin de moi.

Mais le soldat fronça ensuite les sourcils et fixa l'ancien Croque-Mitaine.

_ Pourquoi tu ne te rappelles pas de ça ? Tu faisais pourtant parti d'eux quand c'est arrivé.

_Les Cauchemars forment une mémoire collective. Mais quand ma personnalité à émergé, c'est comme si une sorte de remise à zéro s'était effectué. Fit Pitch d'un ton pensif. La preuve, je me souvenais à peine de toi la dernière fois.

_Et pourtant, tu gardais le médaillon avec toi. Remarqua le soldat.

Pitch fixa le bijou de Kozmotis avant de porter machinalement sa main à sa poche. Il grimaça légèrement en constant que, même dans son rêve, sa poche était vide.

_Je savais qu'il était important. Répondit Pitch avant de fixer le plafond. Mais je ne me suis jamais décidé à l'ouvrir.

_Peur de ce que tu allais y trouver ? Demanda Kozmotis ?

L'ancien Croque-Mitaine resta silencieux plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer :

_C'est un peu grâce à elle que je suis né.

_J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Asséna Kozmotis d'une voix calme et froide.

Les paroles du soldat étaient dures, horribles même. Mais Pitch ne s'en formalisa pas. Kozmotis avait raison. Il était né de la mort de Seraphina, de la tromperie du soldat.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.

_ Une paria peut-être... Répondit amèrement le soldat. La fille de l'homme devenu le Croque-Mitaine, tuant et rependant les cauchemars de pars les mondes.

_Tu n'es qu'un écho. Remarqua Pitch avec curiosité. Est-ce qu'elle te manque encore ?

_Cesse de parler d'elle. Répondit sèchement Kozmotis.

_Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me frapper si je ne me tais pas? Fit Pitch, légèrement amusé.

Le soldat haussa légèrement un sourcil et continua de marcher.

_Ne me tente pas.

_Je suis sur que ça te démanges.

_Es-tu en train de me demander de te frapper ? Demanda le soldat, incrédule.

Pitch se mit à ricaner alors qu'il posait une main sur yeux avant de chuchoter :

_Peut-être bien...

_Masochiste.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kozmotis vint s'asseoir à côté de Pitch. Toujours allongé, celui-ci ne se sentait pas la force de s'asseoir à son tour. Une fois qu'il quitterait le monde de ses rêves, il trouverait un coin tranquille et attendrait la fin du monde. Cela ferait un magnifique programme !

_Tu tiens autant que ça à Jack Frost ?

_Honnêtement, je ne sais pas . Répondit Pitch en soupirant. Jack Frost m'a tourné le dos, faisant échouer mes plans alors que Jack Black me tendait les bras. J'avais toutes les raisons d'accepter sa proposition.

_Et pourtant, tu l'as refusé. Remarqua Kozmotis. Pourquoi ? Tu étais même sur le point de le faire.

_Parce que le monde a besoin d'un idiot comme Frost. Répliqua Pitch du bout des lèvres.

S'il avait été en face de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait jamais avoué une telle chose. Mais en face de Kozmotis, ce n'était pas si grave. De toute façon, a qui irait-il répété ses confidences ?

_Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser tout détruire. Déclara le soldat.

_Et pourquoi pas ? Ce monde me hait après tout.

_Pitch, je ne t'aime pas. Répondit honnêtement Kozmotis sans sourciller. Tu as fais partis de ceux ayant pris ma vie. Ta simple existence restera toujours pour moi une source de colère.

_Dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore...

_Mais, le coupa Kozmotis d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Je pense que tu mérites une seconde chance. En devenant Pitch Black, tu t'es de plus en plus éloigné du Roi des cauchemars. Tu es différent de lui mais les autres ne l'ont jamais comprit. Et j'ai bien remarqué que, au fil des siècles, la solitude c'était mit à te ronger.

L'ancien Croque-Mitaine écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder le soldat, bouche-bée. Avec un sourire presque triste, Kozmotis poursuivis :

_Dès l'instant où tu as perdu ton titre, tu as envisagé ta situation sans futur. Pourquoi ? Jack avait raison, ton centre a peut-être changé. Tu peux essayer de le découvrir et gagner de nouveaux croyants grâce à ça. Pitch, tu as l'occasion de vivre et crois moi, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir être à ta place.

_C'est bien la dernière choses que les autres voudraient. Murmura Pitch, sous le choc.

_Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'esprit ne put répondre. Avant, même si c'était diffus, les cauchemars étaient toujours là pour lui souffler des désirs et des projets. Il n'avait que rarement eut le choix de ses actes et c'était tout le temps des choses insignifiantes. Là, c'était beaucoup trop important. Pour la première fois, on lui demandait ce qu'il voulait en tant que Pitch Black.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse, le brun finit par répondre d'un ton désinvolte.

_De toute façon, ça n'aura aucune importance si Jack détruit ce monde.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Kozmotis ne se tourne vers Pitch. Il attrapa brusquement le col de l'ancien Croque-Mitaine avant de le gifler. Elle n'était pas très forte mais Pitch en resta sous le choc. Il resta muet, clignement simplement des yeux.

_Ca ne va pas la tête ? ! Finit-il par crier.

_C'était pour te remettre les idées en placent. Rétorqua Kozmotis avec un rictus amusé. Et puis, tu voulais que je te frappe, non ?

L'esprit se dégagea d'un geste de la poigne du soldat avec de le fusiller du regard. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et ajouta :

_Il est temps de te réveiller Pitch.

Cette phrase résonna étrangement et Pitch ne sut pas ce que le soldat sous-entendait par là. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que son rêve disparaissait dans le noir. Il eut juste le temps de voir Kozmotis le saluait d'un signe de tête. Au fond de lui, Pitch sut qu'il ne reverrait plus l'écho du soldat.

Pitch se réveilla difficilement, dérangé par le bruit des mouettes. Il allait tuer ses maudits volatiles... Mais plus tard. Le brun releva la tête, regardant où il était. Il se trouvait sur la plage de galets d'une petite île. Il avait dû dériver assez loin de l'Antarctique. Pitch s'essaya avant de se frotter les bras avec une grimace. Il faisait vraiment très froid même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de neige. Pitch se releva avec une certaine difficulté. Le brun eut soudain une grimace contrit. Il faisait nuit noir et les nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune.

Aucune ombre en vue.

_Et comment je fais pour quitter cette fichue île maintenant ? Cria-t-il au ciel.

**oOoOoOo**

Fée et Sable venaient de se rejoindre au dessus de Londres. Depuis le fiasco des Warrens, les Gardiens évitaient de rester seul. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de se déplacer à cause de tous ses cauchemars. Sable et Fée se déplaçaient principalement ensemble puisque leur deux travails les obligeaient à parcourir le monde. La Fée des dents avait décidé d'aider ses petites quand quelques unes d'entre elles étaient revenues blessées. La Gardienne avait été formelle. Il était hors de question que ses minis-fées prennent tous les risques ! Elle allait rentrer dans un appartement quand Sable lui fit signe d'approcher. Fée vola jusqu'à lui et il lui fit signe de regarder discrètement. Un peu plus loin d'eux, un cheval de sable noir venait d'émerger d'une chambre.

_Jack ne doit pas être loin.

__Pas forcément. Ses cauchemars semblent avoir une certaine autonomie, il n'a pas besoin de corrompre les rêves lui-même_. Flasha Sable rapidement, sachant que Fée le comprenait bien plus facilement les autres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le détruit ?

_Bonsoir vous deux !

Les deux Gardiens sursautèrent et cherchèrent Jack du regard. Il apparut juste derrière eux, sortant de leurs ombres. Passé la surprise, Sable et Fée se mirent tout de suite en position de combat, non sans regarder les cheveux du plus jeune. Le Jack qu'ils connaissaient semblé déjà un souvenir. La peau grise foncée et les cheveux noir, il fallait regarder attentivement pour voir les trois petites mèches blanches qui parcouraient encore la tête du plus jeune.

_Ça tombe bien, je vous cherchez !

_Tu nous cherchez ? Répéta Fée, suspicieuse.

Mais Sable ne laissa pas le temps à Jack de répondre. Il attira l'attention des deux autres en flashant plusieurs symboles au dessus de sa tête.

__Où est Pitch_ ? Flasha Sable.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit quelques secondes avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je l'ai poussé d'une falaise en Antarctique. Il est peut-être encore avec les poissons.

Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent surprit. Ils avaient tous pensés que l'ancien Croque-Mitaine avait rejoins Jack... Cela changeait plus ou moins les choses.

_Mais ce n'est pas très important Dit Jack en s'accoudant contre son bâton. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec les Cauchemars et nous avons décidé que vous avoir pour « associés » seraient plus utiles que de vous faire disparaître.

Des chevaux apparurent aux côtés de Jack et les deux Gardiens reculèrent d'un pas par réflexe. Les créatures les encerclèrent lentement tournant autours d'eux comme des requins

_Vous savez, nous vous considérons encore un peu comme une famille. Déclara Jack alors que les cauchemars se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Alors vous allez nous rejoindre de grès ou de force.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fée.

Jack ne répondit pas et fit un léger mouvement de tête. Les cheveux hennirent avant de se jeter sur les Gardiens. Sable en mata rapidement deux avec ses fouets. Il avait déjà tenté de tourner les cauchemars en rêve mais ils étaient bien plus puissants que ceux de Pitch. Fée se battait comme une lionne, dos à Sable. Malgré la difficulté, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ils ne pouvaient s'approcher de Jack cependant. Cela tira une moue contrit à l'esprit du fun. Il ne pourrait pas mettre son plan à exécution si les deux Gardiens restaient ensemble.

Tapant son bâton contre le sol, une immense vague de sable et de glace se forma. Elle engloutissait sans problème les habitations se trouvant autours.

_Attention ! Hurla la Gardienne.

L'attaque s'abattit sur eux, manquant de les noyer. Fée réussit à s'envoler suffisamment haut pour ne pas être emporté. Mais elle ne voyait plus le Marchand de Sable. Gagné par la panique, elle voleta au dessus de la mer cauchemardesque à la recherche de son ami. Entendant le hennissement d'un cheval, elle eut juste le temps de le détruire. Mais elle comprit trop tard que ce n'était qu'une diversion quand elle sentit une soudaine pression sur son cou. Se servant de la partie incurvée de son bâton, Jack propulsa la Gardienne au sol. Fée lâcha un petit cris de surprise et de douleur mêlé. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que des liens de sable s'enroulèrent autours de ses poignets la clouant au sol.

Fée se débattit quand elle vit des cauchemars l'encercler. Les museaux dilatés, ils inspiraient la peur de la Gardienne avec délectation.

_Sable ! Cria-t-elle. Sable viens m'aider !

_Désolé, Fée mais il est un peu occupé.

Fée tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés.

_Jack... Je t'en pris, arrête.

_Mais arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est ce que je suis désormais.

_Non ! Tu étais un Gardien, Jack. Tu apportes de la joie aux enfants même dans les moments les plus sombres.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté ? Rétorqua-t-il amèrement. Trois cent à attendre pour que quelqu'un puisse enfin me voir. Et si Pitch ne s'était pas manifesté, je serais sûrement encore en train d'attendre.

_L'homme de la lune avait probablement une raison...

_Une raison ? S'écria-t-il. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses raisons ! _Nous_ l'avons supplié de nous envoyer le moindre petit signe pour me prouver que je n'attendais pas pour rien. Mais il n'a jamais daigné _nous _adresser la parole. Et vous...

Jack s'accroupit à côté de la tête de Fée, la colère brillant dans son regard.

_Vous saviez que j'existais mais vous ne m'avez jamais prêté attention. J'ai dû déclenché un blizzard pour faire réagir Bunny. Et encore, je n'ai eu droit qu'à des insultes... Quand à Nord, il ne savait même pas que cela faisait plusieurs années que _nous_ tentions de rentrer par effraction dans son Atelier !

La Gardienne lui lança un regard désolé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Jack avait raison. Ils connaissaient l'existence de Jack mais n'avaient jamais prit le temps de s'en occuper. Leur travail de Gardiens leur prenait beaucoup de temps et ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de tous les nouveaux esprits.

_Je suis désolé Jack... Murmura-t-elle, sincère.

_Ce n'est pas très grave maintenant. Fit soudain Jack avant de tendre la main devant lui.

Sous le regard effrayé de Fée, trois chevaux quittèrent leur formes pour redevenir du sable. Ils tourbillonnèrent jusqu'à la main de Jack avant de former une sphère.

_Je vais vous injecter des cauchemars mais contrairement à Pitch mais vous, vous n'aurez pas le choix. Dit Jack alors qu'il approchait sa main du visage de Fée. Vous ne cesserez pas d'exister mais votre vie va changer à jamais.

_Jack ne fait pas ça ! Cria Fée au bord des larmes.

La Gardienne avait beau se débattre dans tous les sens, elle était incapable de se dégager de ses liens. Elle ferma ensuite résolument la bouche quand la sphère s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'elle avale ça ! Avec une moue amusée, Jack se pencha au dessus d'elle. Comprenant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, Jack changea de tactique. Il referma sa main sur la sphère et la fit disparaître. Méfiante, Fée se détendit pourtant légèrement quand le concentré de cauchemars disparut de sa vue.

Des lèvres glaciales se posèrent sur les siennes.

Fée écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Jack était en train de l'embrasser. Elle entre-ouvrit la bouche sur le coup de la surprise et se fut une grave erreur. Jack profita de l'ouverture pour expirer légèrement dans la bouche de la Gardienne. Celle-ci sentit un liquide amer et brûlant couler dans sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer. Jack se recula et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Fée. La Gardienne sentit les cauchemars se frayer un chemin dans son corps, cherchant à atteindre son cœur.

Contrairement aux cauchemars présent en Jack, le nombre était ici considérablement réduit. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour ce que voulait l'esprit du fun. Les cris de Fée furent à peine étouffée par la main de Jack alors que son corps était secouait de spasmes. La Fée des Dents s'arqua contre le sol alors que les ombres brûlaient son cœur. Fée serra les poings, luttant farouchement contre la possession. Elle s'était promis de toujours défendre les enfants. Toujours ! Mais le désespoir teinta son âme, empoisonnant ses ce qui faisait d'elle une Gardienne disparaissait peu à peu.

L'espoir, l'amour, les souvenirs heureux...Plus rien n'existait.

_Non... Murmura-t-elle alors que ses larmes ne cessait de couler.

_Lâche prise, Fée. Répondit gentiment le roi des Cauchemars en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main.

Les Cauchemars gagnèrent la bataille. Peu à peu, la Gardienne cessa de bouger, la respiration erratique et les yeux fermés.

Jack s'écarta avec un sourire satisfait et les liens de sable disparurent. Les changements s'effectuèrent aussitôt. Le plumage d'ordinaire si chatoyant de Fée s'obscurcit. Ses plumes prirent une teinte noir d'encre aux reflets bleutés. Celles proches de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de sa tête devinrent carmines. Ses yeux prirent une couleur ambrés embué de folie et sa peau devint d'une blancheur cadavérique. La Gardienne ressemblait désormais à une créature des enfers.

Fée se redressa lentement mais faillit tomber en avant. L'esprit du fun la rattrapa par le bras, la rétablissement sur ses pieds. Fée battit des ailes, se mettant à voleter autours de Jack, un sourire effrayant sur le visage. Un sourire identique prit place sur le visage du plus jeune alors qu'il demandait :

_Alors ?

_Je me sens tellement... Mieux. Tellement puissante !

L'ancienne Gardienne regarda autours d'elle, fixant les maisons qu'elle aurait dû visiter.

_J'ai perdu tellement de temps à attendre que les dents des enfants tombent. Mais attendre est bon pour les lents et les faibles ! Maintenant, j'irais les chercher à la source !

Une joie dévorante dans le regard, Fée se mit à ricaner tout en voletant autours du roi des cauchemars, semblant danser. C'est fou comme elle se sentait légère ! Elle ne se souciait de rien, rien à part ses propres envies. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se préoccuper d'agir pour le mieux. Les cauchemars pensaient pour elle désormais.

_Jack... J'ai envie de me faire un collier de dent. Fit-elle en passant ses bras autours du cou de l'esprit du fun.

_Mais tu peux. Ria le plus jeune. Apporte la terreur aux enfants à ta manière mais n'oublie pas, tu agis en _notre_ nom maintenant.

_A vos ordres. Répondit sérieusement la jeune femme.

Soudain, l'ancienne Gardienne poussa brusquement Jack su le côté. Un fouet de sable doré s'écrasa juste ensuite à la place où Jack se tenait avant. Les deux Cauchemars se tournèrent vers Sable. Le petit esprit fixait Fée avec un air peiné.

__Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?_

_Je l'ai rendue plus puissante et c'est ce qui vous attend tous. Répondit Jack.

Sable soupira mais fut vite sur ses gardes quand il vit Fée s'approcher de lui, entouré de chevaux. Contrairement à Jack, elle ne pouvait pas en créer plus de cinq en même temps. L'ancienne Gardienne fixait le Marchand de Sable en faisant la moue.

_J'ai toujours été frustrée que tu ne parles pas. A cause de ça, je n'ai jamais sus si tu avais des dents ou non.

Une dague noir apparut dans la main de Fée alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Sable.

_Mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien décidée à le découvrir !

Sable recula d'un pas avant de dévier l'attaque de son amie d'un coup de fouet. Jack les regarda se battre avec amusement. Si Fée occupait Sable suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait à son tour le transformer en Cauchemars. Une fois les deux Gardiens de son côté, il serait très facile de battre Bunny et Nord. Quant à Pitch...Et bien il aviserait sur le moment.

Le cris de Fée le ramena sur terre. Il eut juste le temps de lever un mur de glace pour se protéger des fouets de sable lanças à son égard. L'ancienne Gardienne ne laissa pas passer cet affront et, avant que Sable ne puisse réagir, il fut projeter contre une voiture. Le petit esprit secoua plusieurs fois la tête, la mâchoire endolorie. Fée n'y était pas aller de main morte. Il vit les cauchemars s'approchait de lui dans la ferme attention de finir le travail. Sable eut alors une idée. Il se propulsa d'une gerbe de sable en hauteur et envoya une balle de sable dorée droit sur la Gardienne.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La jeune femme tomba en arrière, endormie. Au dessus d'elle, Sable put voir des dents et des tenailles flotter au dessus de sa tête...

_Fée ! Cria Jack en s'approchant de la gardienne inconsciente.

Mais Sable le prit de vitesse. Il attrapa Fée et créa son immense raie manta de sable doré. Aveuglé, Jack fut obligé de les laisser partir

_Tu nous le paiera Marchand de Sable !

Après un dernier regard peiné en arrière, le Gardien des rêves disparut dans le ciel. Fée était endormie à côté de lui mais pour combien de temps ? Il allait devoir convoquer les autres Gardiens et vite.

Jack les regarda partir avec agacement. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça ! Mais au moins, Fée était belle et bien infectée. L'esprit du fun eut un petit rire sombre alors qu'il s'envolait à nouveau. Les Gardiens auront beaux faire tout ceux qu'ils veulent, seul lui pouvait libérer la Gardienne. D'ailleurs, la ramener avec eux au Pôle était une grosse erreur... Dès qu'elle serait réveillée, Fée essayerait soit de les détruire soit de s'échapper.

_Mais ils auraient été plus simple de les faire disparaître._ Remarquèrent les cauchemars.

« Peut-être... Mais si les enfants gagnent un soupçons d'espoir, ils referont surface. »

_Nous allons donc en faire nos serviteurs._

Jack resta en suspend quelques secondes dans le ciel, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Ou notre famille. »

_Une famille ? Pourquoi vouloir une famille ? Nous nous suffisons à nous même_.

« Oui... »

Jack s'arrêta quelque instants pour regarder où il était. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le monde vivait dans un hiver tenace. Autours de lui, tout était blanc, rendant les paysages anonymes. L'esprit du fun haussa un sourcil surprit en voyant qu'il était juste au dessus du lac de sa naissance. Lentement, Jack se laissa descendre jusqu'à la surface gelé. L'esprit du fun baissa légèrement la tête et fut frappé par son reflet. C'était la première fois depuis sa possession qu'il se voyait. Au fond de lui, Jack Frost eut un hoquet de stupeur.

_C'est moi ça ? Murmura-t-il en effleurant son reflet du bout des doigts.

Les ombres bougèrent autours de lui, le faisant frémir malgré lui.

_Pourquoi sembles-tu si surpris Jack ? _

_Je... Je ne pensais pas que je ressemblais à ça.

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que les voix des cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus bruyante dans sa tête. Il manqua presque de perdre le fil de ses pensées.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment important. _Finirent-ils par lui répondre.

_Mais j'ai tellement changé ! S''exclama-t-il à voix haute.

_Et alors ? Tu l'as dit toi même : tu es mieux ainsi!_

_Peut-être... Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était allez aussi loin.

_Aussi loin ? Tu es devenu le roi des Cauchemars, Jack. _Rétorquèrent les ombres._ Tu es simplement devenus bien plus fort. _

___Plus fort mais seul. Remarqua Jack en fixant son reflet.

_Tu veux tant que une famille ? _Répondirent les ombres, dubitatives_. Et bien nous te laisserons l'avoir_. _Crée là comme il te chante._

_Si je fais ça, alors je plongerais le monde dans un enfer de ténèbres et de glace. Répondit amèrement le jeune esprit.

__Oh Jack, tu te prend beaucoup trop la tête. _Ricanèrent soudain les cauchemars en utilisant sa bouche

L'esprit du fun écarquilla les yeux en se voyant hors de son propre corps. C'était désormais lui le reflet piégé sous la glace. Il n'était plus le maître de son corps et bientôt, il disparaîtrait complètement. Le roi des cauchemars haussa les épaules, s'amusant du désespoir du jeune Gardien.

_Tu n'es presque plus toi, Frost. Tu t'es laissé corrompre si facilement._

_C'est faux !

_Oh ? Et pourtant, le monde est déjà en train de geler. Tu a attaqué les Gardiens et jeté Pitch du haut d'une falaise. Tu as infecté la Fée des Dents pour la transformer en cauchemars. Presque la moitier des enfants du monde prononcent notre nom avec crainte !_

L'ancien Gardien posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en secouant la tête avant de murmurer :

_Menteur, menteur, menteur,...

__Non, c'est toi le menteur._ Asséna le roi des cauchemars d'un ton coupant. _Et désormais, c'est toi notre reflet._

Jack posa son front contre le mur de glace. Il se mordit la lèvre avec violence, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. En face de lui, Jack Black le fixait avec une fausse compassion.

__Cesse de penser à tout cela Frost. Tu étais bien plus heureux ces derniers temps quand tu ne nous combattais pas._

_Mais à cause de ça, j'ai fais du mal aux gens que j'aime...

__Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer ou d'être aimer pour régner. Il te suffit d'inspirer la crainte. _

Les paroles trompeuses glissèrent dans son esprit, embrouillant ses pensées. Il serait en effet tellement plus simple d'arrêter tout ça. L'ancien Gardien se fustigea mentalement. Il était tellement faible ! Au moins, quand laissait la place aux cauchemars, il ne se sentait pas aussi misérable...

Lisant dans ses pensées, le roi des cauchemars répondit d'une voix séductrice.

__Tu peux cesser de te sentir ainsi..._

_Mais si je le fais... Tenta le jeune esprit.

__Alors tu cesseras d'être malheureux_. Le coupa Jack Black.

Jack sentit son courage l'abandonner et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il n'était pas assez fort pour résister aux cauchemars. Il gâchait vraiment tout ce qui rentrait dans sa vie. Le monde allait s'effondrer et tout serait de sa faute. Certaines larmes gelèrent aux coins de ses yeux, ne les rendant que plus douloureuse. Il avait tellement envie de dormir...

__Fais de beaux rêves Jack._ Susurra le roi des cauchemars alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il était Jack Black désormais.

Et pourtant, son unique mèche blanche subsister. Preuve dérisoire qu'une minuscule partie de lui-même s'accrochait encore. Au fin fond de sa conscience, Jack Frost laissa le désespoir l'envahir. Bientôt ses cheveux seraient totalement noir et il cesserait de souffrir...

_Jack ?

Jack Black sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête sur le côté.

_Jack, c'est toi ?

_Jaimie...

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! Vous aurez le prochain chapitre bientôt et je ne vous donne pas d'estimation car, comme vous avez remarqué, je suis incapable de m'y tenir ! Alors au prochain chapitre, see you again !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi !

**Note **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai récupéré ma béta ! Elle s'est donc fait un plaisir de vous faire une note assez longue ^^. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier quoi que je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais pas séparer accordé carrément un chapitre à l'épilogue... Je verrais bien. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Oui je sais, le baiser Jack/Fée est plutôt mal passé auprès des yaoistes xD Quitte à vous surprendre, je serais même du genre à aimer le couple Pitch/Fée, me demandez pas pourquoi « this is my design » ( le premier qui trouve la référence pourra me demander ce qu'il veut ( à part un lemon) dans le prochain chapitre, je jure que ça apparaîtra ! )Sur ce, je vous laisse au mot de ma béta !

**Note de la bêta-kiwi :** Salut les lecteurs ! J'espère que vos petites mirettes n'ont pas trop souffert de mon absence. Moi en tout cas ça m'avait manqué de corriger ces chapitres ! Mwahahaha, cette douce sensation de lire un chap' en avant-première… Mon côté fouineur sans doute.

BREF ! Après cette longue absence vous avez bien mérité que je vous raconte un peu ma vie, alors… Déjà, ah, Pitch m'a manquééééé ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour méchants (d'ailleurs j'ai fait un rêve érotique avec Grimmjow de _Bleach_, y a pas longtemps, j'imagine que je devrait être contente que mon cerveau ne m'ait pas mise en scène avec Gin ou Aizen). Mais en plus j'adore les mecs qui ont la classe et une aura effrayante… Comme Pitch justement. Enfin, là, dans ce chap', il ne fait pas beaucoup peur… C'est quoi ce travail Raiu-chan, ils sont où les frissons d'épouvantes qui doivent accompagner la démarche feutré de M. Black ?

… PUNAISE, Pitch _BLACK_ ! Vous pensez qu'il est apparenté à Sirius Black ? Dieudieudieu, mais ce serait trop FORT ! Il serait apparenté à Draco Malefoy du coup, et c'est dans mes projets d'avenir de me taper Draco Malefoy. Bougez pas, je vais me renseigner.

Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Ps de l'auteur **: Jack est censé faire peur à la place de Pitch, c'est normal U_U Quand à ses liens de parenté éventuel, je te rappelle que son possible cousin à la tête de hippie camé est à moi ! Et quand à Pitch, on a la garde partagé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jaimie n'avait pas revu Jack Frost depuis la bataille contre Pitch. Il continuait bien évidemment de croire aux Légendes tout en vivant sa vie de tous les jours. Le garçon ne pensait pas que de nouveaux problèmes se présenteraient avant un moment. Mais la semaine dernière, les choses avaient commençaient à dégénérer. La neige était d'abord tombée doucement, les empêchant d'aller à l'école. Lui et ses amis avaient été ravis. Pas d'école pendant plusieurs jours et de la neige ! Malgré l'absence de Jack, ils avaient fait des batailles de boules de neige mémorables !

Mais il y avait eut les cauchemars.

Ce fut d'abord Caleb qui leur en parla. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant après avoir cru qu'il se noyait dans la piscine municipale. Au départ, ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Le Croque Mitaine n'avait peut-être simplement pas disparu. Puis, ce fut le tour de Sophie qui s'éveilla en pleurant. Elle était venue se lover dans le lit de ses parents en tremblant. La blonde avait rêvé qu'elle se faisait dévorer vivante par un lapin géante. Autant dire que les Bennets avaient été plus que perplexe et inquiet par ce rêve. A ce moment, Jaimie avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Où était donc passé le Marchand de Sable ? Tout le monde semblait ne faire que des cauchemars.

Puis ce fut son tour.

Au milieu de la semaine dernière, il s'était éveillé dans une telle panique qu'il en était tombé de son lit. Il avait fallut de longue minutes au jeune croyant pour reprendre son calme. Alertée par le bruit, sa mère l'avait retrouvé lové sur le sol, sa couette au dessus de sa tête. Lentement, il lui avait raconté son cauchemar. Il était tombé dans un puits après que Jack l'ai poussé dedans. L'esprit du fun n'avait ensuite cessé de rire alors qu'il gelait avec une lenteur sadique, chaque partie de son corps. Mais le pire avait peut-être était les murmures de ce Jack maléfique qui lui répétait sans cesse que c'était de sa faute.

Une tenace s'était ensuite répandue sur le monde.

Les météorologues n'y comprenaient absolument rien et les plus grands scientifiques semblaient à cours de théories. Est-ce que c'était la fin du monde ? Une nouvelle ère glacière induite par le réchauffement climatique ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Les enfants n'étaient plus du tout amusés par cette neige prolongée. Le froid était mordant et bon nombre de villes étaient privés d'électricité. Les magasins commençaient à manquer d'approvisionnement. Les Bennets envisageaient déjà de stocker des vivres au cas où cette météo se prolongerait. L'hémisphère Sud était à peine moins touchés que le Nord et il était plus en difficulté. Les habitants de l'Australie n'avaient pas l'habitude de vivre presque deux semaines à moins dix degrés ! Jaimie se mit alors à guetter le passage de Jack Frost, bien décidé à lui demander des explications.

Il n'avait donc pas hésité quand il avait vu, de loin, Jack passer non loin de sa maison. Il avait deux maillots de corps, deux pulls et un manteau. Il avait également ajouté un bonnet, une écharpe mais ne trouva pas ses gants. Le garçon décida de faire sans et, après avoir vérifié que ses parents étaient occupés, il était sortie par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Malgré toutes ses épaisseurs, Jaimie ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le vent était absolument mordant. Le garçon avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches avant de filer vers le lac de Jack. Il ne croisa que deux personnes au total, les gens ne sortant que pour aller chercher à manger. Il essaya de faire le plus vite possible mais la neige était tellement épaisse que chaque pas était une épreuve.

Le souffle court, Jaimie espéra de tout son cœur que Jack ne soit pas déjà repartit quand il arriverait.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il arriva enfin au lac. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la personne sur l'eau glacé.

_Jack ?

Jaimie approcha lentement, peu sur de lui. Il ne connaissait pas des centaines d'esprit avec un bâton et un sweet à capuche bleu. Mais ce Jack là avait les cheveux noirs...L'esprit tourna la tête vers lui et Jaimie déglutit. Même à cette distance il pouvait voir les yeux d'ambres de Jack.

_Jack c'est toi ?

_Jaimie ?

Cela rassura plus ou moins le garçon qui s'approcha avec plus de confiance.

_Jack, pourquoi tu as les cheveux noirs ?

L'esprit se redressa lentement avant de fixer Jaimie. Il sentit Jack Frost s'agitait légèrement mais sans se réveiller. Merveilleux, le roi des Cauchemars allait pouvoir s'amuser comme il le voulait. Il eut un petit sourire de prédateur quand il vit le brun frissonner et pas de froid.

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passés depuis la dernière fois.

_J'ai crus que tu étais Pitch Black. Fit Jaimie en tentant de sourire.

Jack se mit à ricaner, faisant stopper Jaimie.

_Je pensais que tu ne croyais plus en lui ?

_C'est... C'est parce que tu lui ressembles. Répondit Jaimie toute trace de sourire disparus.

La personne en face de lui semblait bien loin de l'esprit du fun qu'il avait aidé il y a trois mois. Non, cet esprit là lui faisait glaçait le sang. Jack fit tourner son bâton entre ses doigts, faisant danser des flocons tout autours de lui et du garçon. Jaimie resta complètement figé, ayant la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans de sérieux ennuies.

_Bien sur que je lui ressemble. J'ai pris sa place.

Devant le regard perdu de son croyant, le roi des cauchemars continua de façon théâtrale.

_Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte Jaimie ? Cette neige perpétuelle depuis une semaine et tous ses mauvais rêves sont mon œuvre.

_Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Je te l'ai dit. Répondit Jack en faisant apparaître deux cauchemars à ses côtés. Je suis le nouveau Croque-mitaine.

Jaimie sursauta et commença à reculer. Les cauchemars hennirent, s'approchant de Jaimie. Le garçon transpirait la peur, ne le regardant que plus appétissant...

_Jaimie ? Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Le réprimanda gentiment Jack avec amusement.

N'y tenant plus, le garçon tourna les talons avant de se mettre à courir sur la glace, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas glisser. Mais les deux cauchemars surgirent devant lui, le coupant dans sa course. Le brun cria alors qu'il reculait précipitamment pour éviter la morsure d'un des chevaux. Mais il dû s'arrêter quand il constata que Jack était à peine à deux mètres de lui. Il était complètement piégé.

_Jaimie... Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Demanda le roi des cauchemars avec délectation.

_Je... Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Réussit pourtant à crier Jaimie, essayant de se montrer brave.

_Hum... Quel adorable petit menteur. Rétorqua Jack en continuant d'approcher. Je pense que je vais aussi faire de toi un Cauchemar.

Jaimie voulu reculer mais un craquement le fit stopper. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit les fissures se former.

_« La glace... »_

_ Tu renonces à fuir Jaimie ? Demanda l'ancien Gardien avec amusement.

_Jack... Marmonna le garçon avec angoisse.

_Je croyais que tu avais peur de moi ? Continua Jack avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre du brun.

Jaimie regarda tous autours de lui, semblant chercher de l'aide. Il tenta un nouveau pas en arrière mais les fissures s'agrandirent. Le sang de Jaimie se cailla dans ses veines. Qu'il bouge ou non, il allait mourir. Et apparemment, mourir noyer semblait un futur moins horrible...

_Jack... Jack aide moi. Tenta-t-il, les yeux agrandis de frayeur.

_Amusant. Répondit le roi des cauchemars en s'accoudant à son bâton. C'est comme ça que nous l'avons eut la dernière fois.

_Jack... J'ai peur.

_Oh c'est vrai ? Demanda l'ancien Gardien avec ironie. Voudrais-tu que l'on joue à un jeu ? La marelle peut-être ?

Mais au fond de lui, cette proposition tira Jack Frost de sa léthargie. Il prit conscience de la situation avec horreur. Jaimie était exactement dans la même situation que sa petite sœur ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Jack tenta de se débattre mais le roi des cauchemars le repoussait sans mal au fond de sa conscience. Au lieu de s'acharner bêtement, Jack Frost ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il devait à tout prix aider Jaimie ! Il se revoyait devant sa petite sœur, tentant de la rassurer. Il se revoyait en train de jouer à la marelle sur la glace pour la sauver. Il se mit alors à compter.

De son côté, le roi des cauchemars semblait s'ennuyer. Il fit tourner son bâton entre ses mains avant de le lever un peu. Jaimie écarquilla les yeux alors que ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus.

_Mais cette glace met un peu trop de temps à ce briser alors...

_« Un »_

_Jack, ne fait pas ça!

_« Deux »._

_Dis bonjour aux poissons Jaimie. Termina sadiquement Jack en levant le bâton.

_Non ! Cria le garçon en fermant les yeux d'anticipation.

_« Trois »_

L'item s'arrêta de justesse, effleurant la surface glacé. Le roi des cauchemars écarquilla légèrement les yeux alors qu'il fixait son bras droit. Celui-ci tremblait légèrement mais surtout, il ne lui _obéissait_ plus. Jaimie se remit à respirer, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait faillit mourir...

La glace céda.

Les yeux de Jaimie s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit ses pieds touchés l'eau. Il n'était immergé que jusqu'aux genoux et pourtant, le froid semblait déjà le dévorer. Mais il sentit une brusque pression autours de sa taille qui le poussa sur le côté. Le garçon se retrouva le nez dans la neige, sous le choc. Ses jambes tremblaient et son pantalon lui collait à la peau. Mais il était vivant ! De son côté, Jack fixait Jaimie avec une ombre de sourire. Comme pour sa sœur, il venait d'utiliser la courbe de son bâton pour l'envoyer en sûreté. Voir la glace céder lui avait donné assez de force pour qu'il reprenne temporairement son corps. Mais cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à le garder !

_Sortez ! Hurla-t-il en posant les mains sur sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois Jack ? Que parce que tu t'es réveillé, nous allons abandonner ton corps ?_

_Si vous ne le faite pas alors je vous chasserez !

_Stupide gamin ! Ton pouvoir est à nous et nous ferons tout pour le garder._

Les ombres et le sable se mirent à tourbillonner autours de Jack, le dissimulant aux yeux de Jaimie. L'esprit du fun pouvait entendre les cris et les rires des cauchemars. Des milliers d'yeux ambrés le fixaient, l'oppressant par leur regard. Tout son corps le brûlait et il avait dû mal à respirer. Mais cette fois il n'abandonnerait, quitte à se détruire lui-même. Jack planta son bâton au sol, solidifiant la glace au lieu de la briser.

_Je ne vous laisserez pas m'avoir !

_Abandonne ! Abandonne !_

_Hors de question ! Je vous hais pour tout ce que vous m'avez faite faire ! Je vous hais ! Cria-t-il avec rage pour se faire entendre par dessus le maestrôm de son désagréable.

_Nous n'avons fais que suivre tes désirs, nous ne t'avons forcé à rien ! Tu voulais être cru et bien maintenant, c'est le cas. Tu voulais aussi une famille alors nous t'avons laissé la possibilité d'infecter les Gardiens et Pitch._

_Pitch... Murmura Jack en regardant le ciel.

Le plus vieux n'avait cessé de l'avertir et tenter de l'aider à sa manière. Les seuls moments où les cauchemars n'avaient pas brouillé ses sens, c'était à propos de l'ex-Croque-mitaine. Il voulait vraiment le protéger et l'aider. Que Pitch le repousse lui avait fait mal mais c'était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas tenter de se jouer de lui. Il sentit le sable le coller et des cristaux de glaces couper sa peau. La douleur lui permit de ne pas céder aux paroles des Cauchemars, gardant ainsi l'esprit clair.

_Je suis né dans le froid et les ténèbres uniquement car j'ai sauvé ma sœur. J'ai donné ma vie pour elle et je le referais sans hésiter.

Jack prit une bouffé d'air douloureuse avant d'ajouter :

_Je ne vous laisserez pas faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

_L'amour est quelque chose de stupide. Les émotions vous rendent faible._Répondirent les Cauchemars avec moquerie.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça. Il crispa ses mains sur son bâton avant de lever un regard insolant vers les yeux les plus proches.

_Mais sans les émotions, vous ne seriez rien.

_Quoi ?!_

_Si nous ne ressentions pas. Expliqua Jack en posant une main au niveau de son cœur. Alors vous ne pourriez pas agir sur nous. Bien sur, vous vous en servez pour jouer avec nous mais...

Les cauchemars eurent un mouvement de recul, surpris par la détermination de Jack.

_Mais c'est avec ces mêmes émotions que je vais me débarrasser de vous ! Cria le plus jeune avant d'abattre son batôn contre la glace.

Un tourbillon de froid se forma tout autours de lui, faisant chuinter et crier de douleur les cauchemars. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'approcher de l'esprit du fun à cause de cette barrière. Ceux à l'intérieur de Jack hurlèrent quand une forte détermination s'attaqua eux. L'énergie lunaire et glaciale qui constituaient le plus jeune en devint brûlant. Prenant naissance au fond du cœur de Jack, le feu se fit purificateur, chassant les cauchemars avec violence. Jack tomba à genoux alors que la douleur devenait quasiment insoutenable. Il avait _chaud_, beaucoup trop chaud. Les cauchemars tentaient de agripper à la moindres de ses pensées négatives, leur griffes raclant son âme. Jack en garderait probablement des cicatrices...

Cependant, le jeune Gardien continua de lutter. Désormais, il était en accord avec lui-même. Le monde n'était ni blanc ni noir et ce n'était pas les circonstances de sa naissance qui comptait. Sa destiné, c'est lui qui la tracerait !

_Partez d'ici ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle onde de froid explosa autours de lui.

Jaimie, qui assistait ébahit à la scène, fut propulsé en arrière avec un cri vers un arbre. Ce fut sans compter l'intervention de Pitch qui attrapa le plus jeune au vol. Le petit brun leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Pitch. Celui-ci était impassible et son regard était focalisé sur Jack. Jaimie se demanda vaguement pourquoi le plus vieux semblait _inquiet._

_Pit... Pitch Black ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que qu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait actuellement ? L'esprit baissa à peine les yeux vers Jaimie quand il lui rendit distraitement :

_Heureusement qu'à cause de Jack, tu crois à nouveau en moi ou je n'aurais pas pus te rattraper.

_Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Jack ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le visage, chassant le gel de ses cheveux et de ses joues causé par l'onde.

_Il est en train de chasser les cauchemars. Répondit Pitch avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Ce gamin n'est vraiment pas croyable...

Au même instant, l'esprit du fun laissa échapper un cri quasiment inhumain. Il tomba à genoux, les mains posaient sur sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent complètement dorés alors que les cauchemars et les ombres s'échappaient de sa bouche. La vision était horrible et Jaimie dû se cacher les yeux. C'était beaucoup trop pour un enfant...

Jack continua d' hurler à s'en arracher la gorge. Son corps bouillait littéralement alors que l'énergie négative était totalement expulsée de son être. La masse cauchemardesque et hurlante resta en suspend au dessus de Jack alors que celui-ci tombait en arrière. Malgré leur rage, ils ne pouvaient regagner le corps de Jack maintenant. Des traces de froid et des gelures parcouraient les Cauchemars, preuve de leur actuelle faiblesse. Tout en tournant une dernière fois autours de Jack, ils sifflèrent :

__Nous nous vengerons et vous sombrerez tous devant nous_ !

Puis, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister, ils disparurent de la clairière pour aller penser leurs blessures.

Pitch abandonna ensuite le garçon pour se diriger précipitamment vers Jack. Le plus jeune était étendu sur la glace, la peau d'une pâleur effrayante. Mais elle n'était plus grise. Ses cheveux avaient également repris leur blancheur de neige et Pitch ne doutait pas que les yeux de Jack étaient redevenus bleu. Il passa sa main sur le visage du plus jeune, essuyant la sueur qui s'y trouvait. Jack frissonna légèrement tout en émettant un petit soupir laborieux. Il entrouvrit les yeux lentement, n'arrivant pas à se focaliser. Il tenta d'apercevoir son jeune croyant mais il n'arrivait même pas à lever la tête.

_Jaimie... Ou est Jaimie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_Il va bien Jack, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit gentiment Pitch.

_Et les cauchemars...

_Ils sont partis.

L'esprit du fun eut un petit soupir de soulagement avant de définitivement tomber dans les pommes. Pitch le prit dans ses bras, le tenant comme une mariée. Il s'apprêtait à plonger dans une ombre quand Jaimie tira légèrement le bas de sa tunique. Le brun baissa la tête vers le garçon. Malgré sa peur, le garçon était aussi très inquiet pour Jack. Il avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de l'esprit du fun s'il avait faillit se noyer...

_Où est-ce que tu emmènes Jack ?

_Chez les Gardiens pour qu'il se repose.

_Est-ce qu'il ira mieux ? Demanda Jaimie en fixant l'esprit inconscient.

Le brun resta silencieux un instant avant de hocher la tête. Jack allait sûrement culpabiliser pour tout ce qui c'était passés. Mais au moins, sa vie ou sa personnalité n'était plus en danger. Pitch fixa ensuite Jaimie dans les yeux.

_Rentre chez toi. Le climat va redevenir normal et dans deux ou trois jours, la neige aura fondue.

Juste après ses paroles, il disparut du lac. Jaimie fixa l'ombre pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il finit par secouer la tête, sentant la migraine poindre. Il finit par repartir, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Ses parents devaient sûrement s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre... Jaimie soupira alors qu'il remontait son écharpe. Il allait probablement avoir droit à la plus belle dispute de toute sa vie.

OooOoOo

Pitch venait juste de se matérialiser dans l'Atelier quand il entendit des cris. Tenant toujours Jack dans ses bras, il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net, surpris par le spectacle. Quatre yétis étaient assommés sur le sol avec une bonne dizaine de lutins. Nord maintenait Fée contre lui, tenant ses bras en arrière. Pitch eut dû mal à la reconnaître et pas qu'à cause de son changement physique. La Gardienne ruait comme une folle, secouait par un rire hystérique. Le bout des doigts de sa main droite était taché de sang. Un peu plus loin, Bunny était à genoux par terre, une main couvrant sa bouche.

_Bunny, Bunny... Rigolait Fée. Montre moi tes dents mon lapin, je veux tes magnifiques incisives !

_Bon sang, elle est devenue complètement cinglé. Répondit le Lapin de Pâques.

Il ôta sa main et toucha prudemment sa gencive. Les ongles de la Gardienne l'avaient griffé en tentant d'atteindre ses dents. Sans l'intervention de Nord, elle lui aurait probablement arraché une ou deux. Le père Noël lâcha un grognement quand Fée faillit lui échapper après avoir battus ses ailes contre son visage. Il plaqua un peu plus durement la jeune femme contre lui pour immobiliser ses ailes.

_Toutes vos dents seront à moi !

_Fée calme toi !

_Assommez là ou vous ne vous en sortirez jamais. Intervint soudain Pitch, faisant connaître sa présence.

Les deux Gardiens se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent Jack, évanouie et avec ses cheveux blanc.

_Jack !

Fée tourna la tête vers eux et ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de voir Jack inconscient. Pour elle, seul le roi des cauchemars était son maître. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre le prochain tout en s'amusant un peu. Elle fit un sourire effrayant à Pitch, gigotant de plus belle.

_Oh les jolies dents pointues...Dis, dis, tu mes les donnes ? Quoique je préfère les prendre moi-même. Fit-elle en continuant de rire.

Les hommes de la pièce l'ignorèrent, temporairement plus inquiet pour le jeune esprit que la Fée des dents corrompue.

_Pitch ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jack ? Il est sauvé ? Demanda Nord avant de tordre le poignet à Fée après qu'elle lui ait envoyé un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe.

_Neutralisez d'abord cette furie ou ont ne pourra pas discuter.

_Mais Sable n'est pas là...

_Assommer là à l'ancienne. Répondit Pitch en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Nord lâcha brièvement l'un des bras de Fée et l'assomma prestement d'un coup derrière la tête. La Gardienne s'évanouie dans les bras de Nord, enfin calme. Nord fit ensuite signe à deux yétis de venir la chercher.

_Remettez là dans sa chambre mais cette fois ne vous laissez pas avoir par ses pleurs.

Les deux créatures hochèrent la tête et repartirent avec Fée. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de subir le même sort que leur congénères.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Pitch alors qu'il allongeait Jack sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

_Fée a tenté plusieurs fois de sortir depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle c'est d'abord acharnée contre la porte et la fenêtre mais comme ça ne marchait pas, elle a tenté une autre technique. Les yétis se sont laissé attendrir par ses pleurs et ses mensonges. Elle a assommé les gardes et a tenté de quitter l'Atelier. Heureusement qu'on était tout les deux là. Expliqua Nord avec un soupire.

Bunny et le Père Noël fixèrent l'esprit du fun inconscient.

_Maintenant à toi de nous expliquer. Demanda le Lapin de Pâques. Les cheveux de Jack sont redevenu blanc... Il a chassé les cauchemars ?

_Grâce au petit croyant de la dernière fois, oui. Approuva Pitch. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé mais il a dû déclencher un choc suffisamment fort pour que Jack Frost se batte.

_Il est donc tiré d'affaire... Mais pourquoi Fée est-elle toujours possédé ?

L'ancien Croque-Mitaine haussa les épaules tout en continuant de regarder Jack.

_La Fée des Dents est devenue la « servante » du roi des cauchemars. Seul lui peut choisir de la libérer ou non. Peu importe son identité. Mais si les cauchemars trouvent un nouveau réceptacle, je doute que la personne voudra libérer la Gardienne

Les deux Gardiens soupirèrent avant de s'entre-regarder. Ils risquaient de perdre leur amie à cause de cette histoire. Au moins avaient-ils récupéré l'esprit du fun...

_En attendant, heureusement que les minis-fées arrivent à gérer son travail.

_Mais elles ne pourront pas se passer éternellement de Fée. Souligna Bunny, maussade.

Peu intéressé par les problèmes des Gardiens, Pitch s'assit sur le bord du canapé à côté de Jack. Après un coup d'œil du côté des autres, il passa discrètement sa main dans les cheveux de l'esprit du fun avant de glisser sur la joue. A peine quelques secondes après, Jack papillonna des paupières. Pitch ramena rapidement sa main sur ses genoux, gardant un air impassible. Le jeune Gardien bailla avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il regarda autours de lui avec un air perdu. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Pitch et la panique s'inscrivit sur son visage.

_Oh Pitch, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir poussé à l'eau ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

Mais il était encore trop faible alors il retomba lourdement sur le dos. Son éclat de voix attira l'attention des Gardiens et Jack prit également conscience de leur présence. La culpabilité déforma rapidement ses traits.

_Bunny je suis désolé aussi pour ton île !

_C'est rien... Marmonna le Lapin de Pâques.

Il avait beau paraître un peu revêche devant le plus jeune, il était sincèrement rassuré de voir que le plus jeune était redevenu lui-même.

_Et Fée ? Demanda soudain Jack en cherchant la Gardienne du regard. Ou est-ce qu'elle est ? Je sais que Sable l'a emmenée avec elle mais... Oh et Jaimie...

_Jack, nous ne t'en voulons pas. Tenta de le rassurer Nord.

Cela ne fit que peu d'effet car Jack se prit la tête entre les mains tout en murmurant :

_Pardon... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Le Croque-mitaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack, le faisant stopper. Malgré lui, l'ancien Croque-mitaine ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire réconfortant.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute Jack. Et puis, dis toi que tu n'as tué personne.

_J'ai faillis tuer Jaimie...

_Ce n'est pas en t'auto-apitoyant sur quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé que tu iras mieux, Frost. Tu n'as rien fais d'irréparable et tu as même sauvé ton petit croyant.

_Vraiment ? Demanda Jack avec une pointe d'espoir.

Pitch hocha la tête et l'esprit du fun se retrouva à court de mot. Pitch avait raison, il n'avait rien commis d'irréparable. Il avait même réussit à se rebeller contre les Cauchemars ce qui n'était pas peu de chose. Jack s'accorda un petit soupir de soulagement même si tous ses doutes étaient loin d'être effacés. Le jeune esprit se remit à bailler s'attirant un regard inquiet de Nord.

_Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu Jack.

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Répondit le plus jeune en se levant lentement du canapé.

_Tu devrais peut-être aussi manger quelque chose... Cake aux fruits ?

_Euh non, ça ira.

_Personne ne veut jamais de mon cake aux fruits... Marmonna Nord en repoussant gentiment du pied les deux lutins qui arrivaient avec des assiettes de cakes.

Jack essaya de partir dignement malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Mais il présuma un peu trop de ses forces et serait tombé en avant si Pitch ne semblait pas avoir surgit derrière lui. Le brun le rétablit sur ses pieds en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Tu ne sais plus marcher Jack ?

_Oh la ferme. Répliqua l'esprit du fun avec un petit sourire.

Les deux esprits se sourirent sous le regard méfiant des Gardiens. La proximité de Jack et Pitch n'étaient pas pour les rassurer. Sable leur avait raconté que Jack avait poussé Pitch d'une falaise. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant ? Surtout après les menaces que leur avait faites Jack en tant que roi des cauchemars... Décidément, cette histoire ne leur plaisait pas.

_Je ferais mieux de t'aider avant que tu ne t'effondres misérablement sur le sol.

_Mon héros en chemise de nuit. Répliqua ironiquement le plus jeune.

_C'est une tunique. Répondit sèchement Pitch.

_Non, c'est une chemise de nuit. Ou alors un peignoir...

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher les épaules de Jack pour qu'ils se mettent en route.

La lumière de la lune inonda la pièce.

Les esprits fixèrent le ciel avec surprise. C'était la première fois depuis toute cette histoire que l'Homme de la Lune allait parler. Puis, le rayon s'étrécit pour ne se concentrer que sur Pitch. Le brun fixa la lumière, intrigué. Jack s'écarta légèrement, dévoré par la curiosité.Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas entendre la futur conversation.

_De quoi veux-tu me parler mon vieil ami ? Demanda-t-il presque amusé.

Les Gardiens restèrent silencieux pendant que Pitch écoutait les paroles de la Lune. Peu à peu, le visage de l'ancien roi des cauchemars se décomposa. Puis, une flamme de colère anima son regard alors qu'il criait.

_C'est hors de question !

_Pitch ? Demanda timidement Jack, surpris par l'éclat de voix du plus vieux.

Le brun ne sembla pas l'entendre car il continua de fixer la lune avant de cracher avec mépris.

_Il est hors de question que je redevienne le Croque-mitaine ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger !

Au même instant, une violente douleur traversa la poitrine de Pitch. Il avait déjà sentit cette douleur avant. C'était le signe qu'il venait de perdre l'un de ses rares croyants. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine dans un grognement de douleur.

_Pitch ta main...

Surprit par le murmure étranglé de Jack, le brun fixa sa main droite et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il pouvait presque voir au travers.

Encore sonné, les mots de l'Homme de la lune résonnèrent douloureusement dans son esprit.

_Être le Croque-mitaine ou disparaître, fais ton choix.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ( essayer de répondre à la question de ma note aussi ^^). A plus pour le dernier chapitre ! See you again !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Vous connaissez la chanson.

**Note : **Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Toujours un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews ^^. Je vous annonce officiellement qu'il y aura un épilogue et que donc, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Epilogue que vous n'aurez pas tout de suite car des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté ( comprenez que j'ai joué les feignasses et que je me retrouve en rattrapage pour mes examens) ne me permettent pas de l'écrire tout de suite ( pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine en tout cas). Donc, je vous demande juste un peu de patience ^^. Ah ! Et au faite, la phrase « This is my design » est tiré de la série « Hannibal ». Non, je n'ai pas vu cette série et je vais éviter. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre d'affection pour un psychiatre cannibale et un agent du FBI empathe-psychotique ( ma santé mental est déjà suffisamment compromise U_U). Par contre, je commence a être très attiré par « Star Trek » ( Façon, vous me dite Benedict Cumberbatch, j'accours ! xD)

**Note de la bêta-kiwi :** Hey tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi, je vais m'acheter un putching-ball avec la tête de Bunny dessus. De toute façon j'ai jamais pu le saquer celui-là. Il est tellement obtus ! Eh, vous avez lu « From Drakness We Rise » ? Eh bien dans cette fic Bunny est super-blessant avec le petit Pitchounet… NON PITCH NE ME FRAPPE PAS, ok, Bunny est blessant avec le grand et digne et sinistre Pitch Black. Ça va, content ?

Bon, bref, Bunny, je l'aime pas et je veux le taper. Et Raiu-chan aussi parce qu'elle a un sacré problème avec l'imparfait. Non mais, c'est quoi c'est "ait" à la place des "é", sérieusement ?

Enfin bref, enjoy, Raiu-la-sadique aurait pu faire un truc bien plus gore dans ce chap' ! x)

* * *

Pitch se tenait bien droit, le visage complètement blanc. Le choix que lui offrait l'Homme de la Lune était absolument horrible. Pitch n'avait que vaguement présence de tout ce qui l'entourait. Sa tête bourdonnait et ses poings étaient crispés. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère et désespéré qu'à cet instant. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Pitch avait beau chercher et chercher encore, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

_Bien... Commença Nord en fixant la lune. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire finirait ainsi.

_Au moins, cela va éviter de nouvelle complication. Ajouta Bunny.

_Pitch, tu as une idée d'où les cauchemars peuvent se trouver ?

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers le père Noël, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-i d'une voix blanche.

_Pour les récupérer. Répondit Nord comme si c'était une évidence. Puisqu'ils ont abandonné Jack, ils doivent être un peu affaiblis et désorientés. Ce sera plus facile pour toi de les récupérer.

L'ancien Croque-mitaine resta d'abord impassible une longue minute. Puis, ses épaules tressautèrent secouait par un rire sombre qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mais ce qui inquiéta les Gardiens, c'est les notes quasi-hystériques qu'ils pouvaient percevoir.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda suspicieusement Bunny.

_Vous.

Pitch se calma peu à peu avant de lever vers eux un regard brillant de folie.

_Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais accepter ? Que je vais faire ce que l'Homme de la lune me dit ?

_C'est pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Tenta le Père Noël. Il vaut mieux quelqu'un sachant déjà comment les Cauchemars fonctionnent.

_Donc je devrais faire preuve d'abnégation pour le bien de personnes qui me déteste ? Fit Pitch avec une incrédulité feinte.

_Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas disparaître. Pointa Bunny.

_En quoi ça vous dérange ?

_Je ne comprend pas. Fit Nord, dubitatif. Tu as l'occasion de retrouver tes pouvoirs et ne pas disparaître. Alors pourquoi réagir ainsi ?

_Et en plus, ça règle le problème des Cauchemars en liberté. Ajouta le Lapin de Pâques.

_Je refuse. Déclara sèchement l'ancien Croque-Mitaine.

_Tu as vraiment décidé de nous compliquer la vie. Répliqua Bunny avec agacement.

_Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dite ? Intervint soudain Jack alors que Pitch s'apprêtait à répondre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci, accoudé contre son bâton pour ne pas tomber, fixait les Gardiens.

_Vous voulez que Pitch redevienne le roi des cauchemars sans même prendre en compte son avis. Vous savez à quel point c'est dure de perdre peu à peu sa conscience ? A quel point c'est dur de faire du mal aux gens que vous aimez sans pouvoir vous en empêcher parce que vous avez de foutues voix qui vous murmure que c'est pour le mieux ? !

_Jack...

_Vous savez à quel point c'est dur de sentir votre cœur se noircir de pensées négatives au point de vouloir abandonner votre corps aux Cauchemars pour cesser de souffrir ? Termina-t-il la voix tremblante, au bord des larmes.

L'esprit du fun se tourna ensuite vers le ciel, les yeux brillant de colère.

_Et juste parce que c'est « pour le mieux », tu veux gâcher sa seconde chance ? ! Nous ne sommes pas tes marionnettes ! Cesse de décider de notre vie !

_Jack, calme toi. Tenta Nord d'une voix apaisante.

L'esprit du fun sentit soudain la main de Pitch se poser son épaule. Il regarda le plus vieux et eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils furent transporté dans un couloir d'ombre. La sensation était si familière à Jack qu'il ne broncha pas du début à la fin du voyage. Ses pieds touchèrent néanmoins le sol avec une certaine reconnaissance, préférant quand même le vol à la téléportation. L'esprit du fun regarda autours de lui, écarquillant légèrement les yeux en voyant qu'il était dans la vieille chapelle. Son regard rencontra celui de Pitch et Jack se sentit rougir. Les yeux du brun le transperçaient littéralement, semblant sonder son âme.

_Tu n'avais pas a t'énerver.

_Mais... Mais ils n'y connaissent rien ! Explosa à nouveau Jack. Ils croient que c'est juste une formalité de devenir le roi des Cauchemars ! Ils croient...

_Ils croient que c'est mon rôle de l'être à nouveau puisque MiM l'a dit. Le coupa Pitch.

_C'est injuste !

_La vie est injuste. Soupira Pitch avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

Voir Jack se mettre en colère à sa place l'avait étrangement vidé. Maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. La logique voudrait qu'il se rende auprès des cauchemars et qu'il fasse son possible pour les récupérer. Seulement, il ne le voulait pas plus qu'il ne voulait disparaître.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Jack en essayant de reprendre son calme.

_Pas vraiment le choix... Marmonna le brun. Si j'arrive à redevenir le roi des cauchemars, je pourrais vivre.

_Et si jamais tu perds ta voix ? Fit l'esprit du fun en s'asseyant à son tour.

_Parce que tu crois que je n'y ais pas pensé ? Répondit sèchement l'ancien Croque-mitaine. Toi et moi savons à quel point c'est dur de ne pas se perdre dans les Cauchemars. Mais je suis obligé de le faire !

Pitch marqua un bref tant d'arrêt alors que la tristesse assombrissaient ses yeux.

_Juste quand je commençais à croire que je pourrais vivre en tant que Pitch Black... C'était une idée stupide.

Qu'il avait été idiot de croire ça... Si jamais il revoyait Kozmotis, rêve ou pas, il lui referait le portrait ! Il baissa la tête avant de chuchoter :

_Tellement stupide...

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Jack venait de lui passer les bras autours du cou.

Il avait posé sa joue contre les cheveux de Pitch, serrant le front du plus vieux contre son torse.

_Ce n'est pas stupide. Murmura l'esprit du fun. Pas stupide du tout.

_Jack...

_T'as autant le droit que nous au bonheur. Dit-il en resserrant un peu sa prise.

D'abord immobile, Pitch finit par passer ses bras autour de Jack. Sans trop savoir comment, le plus jeune se retrouva assis sur les genoux du brun. Jack sentit les tressautements presque imperceptibles des épaules de Pitch. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit que le plus vieux pleurait. Sans voix, Jack se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Cela dura à peine quelques minutes, l'ancien Croque-mitaine relevant déjà la tête. Mais se fut l'un des plus gros chocs de la vie de l'esprit du fun. Pitch se passa rapidement une main sur le visage, chassant les traces de larmes. Il était hors de question que Jack les voit. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir brièvement craqué devant lui.

_Hey... Commença Jack avec un sourire timide. Comment tu faisais avant pour garder ta voix ?

Pitch marqua un bref de temps de réflexion avant de dire avec un fin sourire :

_Je lisais.

_Ah bon ?

_Quand je me suis retrouvé banni la première fois, la lecture est devenue l'une de mes occupations favorite. C'est là que je me suis rendus compte que lire m'individualisait de la pensée collective. Je réfléchissais, imaginais, m'interrogeais... Je me suis mis à penser par moi même.

_Moi qui ait toujours pensée que lire était ennuyeux. Fit Jack avec amusement.

_Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as le QI d'un bonhomme de neige parfois.

Jack lui lança un regard outré avant de lui mettre un coup sur l'épaule. Cela fit ricaner Pitch et Jack préférait mille fois le voir ainsi.

_Je t'offrirais des tas de bouquins alors.

_Si je ne suis pas effacé lors de la nouvelle possession. Répliqua sombrement le plus vieux.

_Le risque est grand ? Demanda Jack d'une voix étranglée.

Pitch hocha légèrement la tête et Jack soupira lourdement.

_J'aurais MiM en face de moi que je le frapperais.

_Je t'interdis de m'ôter ce possible plaisir, Frost.

_On le frapperas tous les deux alors.

Les deux esprits restèrent silencieux avant que Pitch ne se détache de Jack. Le plus jeune resta assit, son bâton serré entre ses mains. L'ancien Croque-mitaine le fixa dans les yeux, le visage impassible.

_Jack Frost, au cas où je ne reviendrais pas en tant que Pitch Black, sache que se fut un plaisir.

_Arrête, on dirait...

_« On dirait que tu vas mourir »_ Pensa Jack, la gorge trop serré pour dire ses mots à voix haute.

Mais Pitch sembla lire dans ses pensées car il s'approcha légèrement du plus jeune et lui ébourriffa gentiment les cheveux.

_N'ai pas l'air si triste Jack, on dirait un chiot battu.

L'esprit du fun grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Voulant plonger ses mains dans ses poches, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il possédait toujours le pendentif de Pitch. Il sauta presque sur ses pieds pour rattraper Pitch avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_Attend !

Le brun s'arrêta et Jack se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour passer le collier autours du cou du plus vieux. Pitch eut un petit soupir de soulagement inaudible. Le médaillon avait beau appartenir avant tout à Kozmotis, il aimait lui aussi l'avoir auprès de lui. Jack avait encore bien des interrogations sur le bijou mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment.

_Bon courage. Dit-il de la voix la plus assurée qu'il pouvait.

Pitch posa une main absente sur son pendentif avant de fixer Jack dans les yeux. Le plus vieux céda alors à une impulsion. C'était peut-être bien sa dernière chance de pouvoir faire ça. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Jack avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Un simple contact chaste qui envoya rougit le visage du plus jeune.

_Au revoir Jack. Murmura Pitch en s'écartant.

Puis, profitant du choc du plus jeune, il disparut dans l'ombre. Jack resta les yeux écarquillés avant de porter lentement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Pitch venait de l'embrasser. Le plus jeune eut bien du mal à faire remarcher son cerveau correctement après ça. Il sortit lentement de l'église avant de fixer le ciel.

_T'as intérêt à revenir...

**oOoOoOo**

Le brun venait de réapparaître juste devant l'une des entrées de son repère. Il avait toujours au fond de lui cette capacité de sentir les Cauchemars. Son intuition l'avait conduit ici et un sourire ironique avait orné ses lèvres. Tout avait commencé dans son royaume après tout... Il s'assura qu'aucuns cauchemars ne gardaient l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans son domaine. Il déambula dans les galeries, guidé par les cris et les grognements qu'il entendait.

L'ancien Croque-mitaine arriva dans la salle principale et regarda autours de lui. La plupart des cages étaient tombées au sol et des pans de murs étaient arrachés. Au centre se trouvait une énorme masse grouillante qui ressemblait vaguement au dragon de la dernière fois. La créature était entourée d'ombres mouvantes et de sable noir. Le brun ne voyait plus de trace de givre sur la masse cauchemardesque mais il sentait qu'elle était encore affaiblie. C'était le meilleur moment pour lui pour les récupérer. Pitch inspira lentement, les yeux légèrement plissé.

La peur était absolument partout, emplissant l'air. Il sentit sa résolution en être ébranlée temporairement. Pitch serra les poings, refusant d'être assailli par le doute maintenant.

Les créatures prirent conscience de sa présence et se mirent à grogner. Pitch fit face aux cauchemars, le visage parfaitement impassible. Les poings serrés, il fixa les milliers de paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient.

__Que fais-tu ici ? Nous ne voulons pas de toi_ ! Crièrent les ombres en s'approchant un peu de lui.

_Je suis venu vous rappeler que vous êtes à moi. Fit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Pitch eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter un fouet de sable. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, il récupéra son équilibre avec aisance.

__Tu ne peux pas nous forcer, nous ne retournerons pas vers toi !_

_Et pourquoi ?

Les ombres ricanèrent et quelques unes vinrent l'encercler, s'approchant de plus en plus.

__Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide ! Plus rien ne nous intéresse venant de toi ! Ta vie n'as plus aucun secret pour nous Kozmotis !_

_C'est là que vous faite erreur. Répliqua calmement Pitch avant de chasser d'un coup de pied une ombre venant un peu trop près.

__Comment ?_ ! Hurlèrent les cauchemars, faisant vibrer les murs.

_Je ne suis pas Kozmotis Pitchiner mais Pitch Black. Déclara le brun avec détermination.

Il inspira ensuite profondément avant de se lancer :

_Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des démons profitant de la faiblesse des humains. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une « coquille vide » mais vous, vous n'êtes qu'un concentré de jalousie et d'envie.

__Tu étais l'un des notre ! Comment oses-tu nous parler ainsi ? !_

_C'est parce que j'étais l'un d'entre vous que j'ose ! Je sais très bien comment nous fonctionnions. Je sais comment nous noircissions leurs cœurs. Nous nous nourrissions d'eux : de leurs désespoir, de leurs pertes et de leurs tristesses ! Vous n'êtes que des parasites !

Ne supportant pas d'être insulté, les cauchemars essayèrent d'attaquer Pitch. Il prit quelques coups mais ne se laissa pas immobiliser. Il se replaça en face des Cauchemars qui rugirent de colère. Une immense patte de sable se forma et s'élança vers le brun. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, semblant l'ignorer.

_Alors... Chuchota presque Pitch. Venez, prenez les miennes.

La patte s'arrêta juste au dessus de sa tête. Le brun en laissa échapper un bref soupire de soulagement. En face de lui, les ombres semblèrent s'agiter.

__Comment __ça ? _Firent les cauchemars, pris au dépourvu.

_Prenez mes émotions.

Puis, il ajouta avec un petit sourire :

_Je vous l'ai dit non ? Je ne suis pas Kozmotis.

Semblant comprendre, les cauchemars se mirent à encercler Pitch, murmurant tout autours de lui. Le brun les laissa faire, flanchant à peine quand certaine ombres s'accrochèrent à ses pieds. L'énergie négative satura l'air, rendant sa respiration difficile. Mais tout n'était pas encore gagné. Il avait besoin de convaincre complètement les Cauchemars. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il poursuivit :

_J'ai marqué la fin de l'Age d'Or et plongé le monde dans les Ages Sombres. J'ai vu la naissance de plusieurs civilisations tandis que le temps s'écoulait. Minute par minute jusqu'à ce que rien ne reste. Ni temps ni vie... Juste moi ! On m'a assigné une mission qui ne m'a fais gagné que mépris et haine partout où j'allais. J'ai été battu et exilé sous terre, condamné à voir le monde m'oubliais jusqu'à ce que mon nom ne soit plus qu'une légende !

Pitch reprit sa respiration alors que l'énergie négative ne cessait de tourner autours de lui. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Pitch alors qu'il murmurait :

_J'ai perdu des choses auquelles vous ne comprendrez jamais rien...

Le brun serra les poings avant de fixer la paire d'yeux la plus proche avant de crier :

_Alors approchez ! J'ai tout un passé pour vous nourrir et tout un futur à vous donner ! Ça vous intéresse n'est-ce pas ? L'infinité que pourrait vivre cette vie !

Alors que les cris des Cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus fort, il eut un petit sourire. Il écarta les bras de façon théâtral avant d'ajouter :

_Alors prenez-la ! Dévorez tout !

Les cauchemars se jetèrent sur lui. Le maelstrom de rire et de cris qui le rendit pratiquement sourd. Le temps semblait ralentir tout autour de lui alors que l'énergie négative pénétrait dans son corps. Pitch tomba en arrière, les mains posaient sur sa gorge dans un cri étranglé. Sa tête sembla exploser alors que la sensation familière de ne plus être seul maître de son corps s'imposait à nouveau à lui.

Les murmures à nouveau présent ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Leur flot de paroles était difficilement compréhensible au départ mais il finit par se préciser. Il fallait qu'il garde l'esprit clair durant l'infection ou il serait perdu.

_Je suis Pitch Black. Se répéta-t-il en boucle alors que le sable noir collait à son corps.

Mais les paroles des ombres devinrent plus précises et persistantes.

__Non, tu es nous... C'est tellement plus facile tu nous __trouves pas ?_

_Hors de question que je me perde. Rétorqua-t-il en fixant les ombres qui tournaient autours de lui.

__Perdre quoi ? Tu n'as rien._

_C'est faux.

Il essaya de se redresser sur les coudes mais son corps était devenu subitement faible. Il tomba sur le dos alors que les ombres riaient.

__Oh non, tu te mens__ à toi-même. _Sifflèrent les ombres avec moquerie. _Tu penses au petit Frost, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'il t'attendras-toujours ?_

_Il est différent et il vous a vaincus. Rétorqua sèchement Pitch.

Comme pour répondre à son insolence, les cauchemars crispèrent leurs crocs sur son cœur. Pitch laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il serra les dents et tenta de se détendre. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée aux manipulations des ombres.

__Oh oui, il a été différent avec toi._ Firent-elles avec sadisme. _Mais uniquement après que tu es perdus tes pouvoirs. Que dira-t-il en présence de nous ?_

_Je ne suis... Je ne suis pas vous.

__Menteur. Comme nous, tu veux le pouvoir et une place dans ce monde. Les Ages Sombres était ton heure de gloire et tu meurs d'envie de les créer à nouveau._

Pitch voulu répondre mais s'en trouva incapable. Les cauchemars avaient raison. Il avait toujours envie que son nom soit à nouveau prononcé sur les lèvres des enfants avec crainte. Il voulait sa puissance de jadis.

__Nous_ sommes... Murmura-t-il avant de déglutir difficilement. Non. Je suis...

__Nous, uniquement nous_. Ronronnèrent les ombres près de son oreille.

__Nous ?_ Il répéta doucement. _Nous_ avons probablement raison...

La tête de Pitch roula sur le côté et il eut bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quel idiot, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait lutter contre les cauchemars ? Il pouvait voir l'éclat doré de son pendentif sur sa poitrine. Mais cette fois-ci, la voix de Kozmotis ne résonna pas pour l'aider. Peut-être que l'écho avait dispars finalement...

_Non... Marmonna-t-il alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourde.

__Tu ferais mieux__ de dormir._ Firent les ombres en lui caressant les cheveux.

Pitch n'essaya même pas de protester. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**OooOoOo**

_Laissez moi sortir !

_Je suis désolé Fée, mais c'est hors de question.

_Je t'arracherais les molaires à la tenaille, vieil homme ! Répliqua la Gardienne corrompue en tapant contre la porte.

Nord soupira avant de retourner voir les autres. Sable, assis sur le canapé à côté de Jack, lui proposa d'endormir Fée pour qu'elle se tienne plus tranquille.

_On ne peut pas la garder constamment inconsciente.

_Et puis, elle n'est pas dangereuse tant qu'elle reste enfermée. Répondit Bunny.

_Mais si jamais elle s'échappe et qu'elle transforme ses minis-fées, nous serons dans de sérieux ennuies. Répliqua Sable.

_Pitch la délivrera.

Les Gardiens se tournèrent vers Jack, avant de s'entre-regarder, gênés. L'esprit du fun fronça les sourcils avant de se lever du canapé.

_Quoi ? Vous ne le croyez pas capable de résister ?

_Ce qui nous inquiète, Jack. Fit Nord d'une voix calme. C'est qu'il retombe dans... Ses vieilles habitudes.

Bunny hocha la tête et Sable flasha rapidement :

__Jack, tu ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que nous. Dans ses débuts de roi des __Cauchemars, il était absolument horrible._

_Et bien, il n'est plus comme ça. Siffla Jack avec humeur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'abaisser la température. Depuis que Pitch était parti, il était dévoré par l'angoisse que les Gardiens aient raison. Il refusait de croire que le brun perde sa voix comme ça ! Et puis, il voulait savoir la signification de ce baiser bon sang !

_S'il a récupéré ses pouvoirs, au moins la balance sera à nouveau stable.

Jack voulu répliquer mais Bunny lui coupa la parole.

_Écoutez.

Les Gardiens dressèrent les oreilles mais Nord fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Bunny avant de hausser les épaules.

_Je n'entend rien.

_Justement, depuis qu'elle est là, Fée ne s'est_ jamais _calmer d'elle-même avant.

Comme pour le contredire, le rire de la Gardienne résonna dans l'air. Mais un rire masculin l'accompagnait. Les Gardiens sursautèrent quand Fée et Pitch apparurent en face d'eux. La peau parfaitement grise et les yeux d'ambre brillants, le brun était à nouveau le roi des cauchemars dans toute sa pleine puissance.

_Bien. Ronronna presque Pitch, les mains dans le dos. Je vois que tout le monde est là.

_Pitch... Murmura Jack en faisant prudemment un pas en avant.

Mais le plus vieux le foudroya du regard, le clouant sur place.

_Ne crois pas que _nous_ avons oublié ce que tu as fais, Frost.

L'esprit du fun écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Pitch avait utilisé le « nous »...

_Pitch, ne me dis pas que tu as succombé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante.

_Succombé à quoi ? Rétorqua le brun. Je suis juste redevenu moi-même.

_Je m'en doutais. Grommela Bunny en sortant ses boomerangs.

Fée lui jeta un regard noir avant de tourner la tête vers Pitch, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_Maître, je peux avoir leurs dents ?

_Fais toi plaisir. Répondit Pitch en convoquant une dizaine de cauchemars à leurs côtés.

La Gardienne corrompue eut l'air ravie et fit apparaître un sabre de sable. D'un bond, elle fonça vers le Lapin de Pâques. Le combat s'engagea et Pitch ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre la mêlée. Jack comprit rapidement que la nouvelle possession avait donné un regain d'énergie aux forces du brun. Les Gardiens se retrouvèrent bien vite à lutter serré. Fée évita les attaques de Sable avant d'engager un combat d'épée contre Nord. Ce dernier ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais Fée se trouva être une redoutable bretteuse. De son côté, Pitch envoya valser Bunny dans le décor avant de lancer des cauchemars après lui. Mais il eut juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter une vague de froid.

Le brun jeta un regard mauvais à Jack. Celui-ci avait geler plusieurs cheveux et se retrouvait maintenant l'adversaire de Pitch. Son bâton ramenait protectivement vers lui, il fixait Pitch avec peine.

_Pitch, je sais que tu es encore là.

_Tu te trompes Frost. Rétorqua le plus vieux. _Nous_ ne sommes plus Pitch Black.

_Tu mens ! S'écria le plus jeune. Tu es plus fort qu'eux, tu peux les battre !

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf. Répliqua Pitch, agacé.

Jack eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup de faux. Mais ce fut pour mieux être projeté contre un mur. L'esprit du fun se releva lentement, légèrement sonné. Pitch était juste devant lui, un sourire effrayant au visage. Jack écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit qu'il était coincé. Fée et les cauchemars tenaient les Gardiens à distance, le laissant seul. Il fixa le brun dans les yeux avec un sentiment de panique grandissant.

_Pitch...

__Nous_ allons enfin nous débarrasser de toi Frost. Fit Pitch en levant sa faux.

Jack leva son bâton, prêt à parer. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Le plus vieux restait immobile, une lueur de tristesse et de douleur illuminait son regard. Une bouffé d'espoir envahit soudain l'esprit du fun.

_Pitch, c'est toi ?

_Cours... Souffla le roi des cauchemars en tremblant légèrement.

_Pitch ?

_Cours, je veux pas... Te faire de mal.

L'esprit du fun tendit doucement la main vers Pitch en secouant la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne le plus vieux. Le regard du roi des cauchemars s'adoucit alors qu'il faisait disparaître sa faux. Cela lui était difficilement de reprendre son corps aux cauchemars. Mais voir la confiance que l'esprit du fun avait en lui, l'avait réveillé. Il devait lutter pour le plus jeune.

_Jack, j'ai tellement mal à la tête. Murmura Pitch en se laissant tomber à genoux.

D'abord surpris, Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voir Pitch dans un tel état lui fendait le cœur. Malgré tout, il combla l'écart qui le séparait du plus vieux. Jack se pencha un peu et passa ses bras autours du brun. Le front contre le ventre de Jack, ses bras autours de la taille de Jack.

Il entendait les cauchemars lui hurlait de tuer Jack ou au moins de le corrompre. Mais il ne voulait pas de tout ça ! Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'esprit du fun ! La fraîcheur émanant du plus jeune lui faisait un bien fou. Jack lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

_Tout va bien Pitch.

__Nous_ allons...

_Non. Le coupa gentiment Jack. « Je ».

_Je vais bien. Murmura le brun.

_Tu es plus fort que les cauchemars, Pitch.

Le plus vieux inspira profondément, tremblant légèrement. Il focalisa son esprit sur la présence de Jack. Peu à peu, il reprenait contrôle sur ses pensées. Les murmures étaient encore incessants mais au moins, ce n'était plus des cris. Pitch tourna légèrement la tête vers les combattants avant de dire d'une voix rauque.

_Fée, ça suffit.

La Gardienne corrompue, après un dernier coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Nord, cessa tout mouvement. Elle fixait son maître de manière interrogative mais sans un mot. Les cauchemars venaient de disparaître, laissant souffler les Gardiens. Ceux-ci fixaient les deux esprits avec une surprise mêlée de méfiance. Pitch se releva lentement avant de s'écarter de Jack. Il fit signe à Fée de le rejoindre. La jeune femme le rejoignit calmement, foudroyant les Gardiens du regard. Encore un peu livide, Pitch posa une main rigide sur l'épaule de Fée avant de lever lentement l'autre.

_Ne bouge pas.

Fée hocha légèrement la tête, obéissant à son maître. Pitch posa sa main sur sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme se crispa alors que les cauchemars s'agitèrent en elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'énergie négative protestait contre les ordres de Pitch. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter leur hôte. Mais le brun ne leur en laissa pas le choix. La pression se fit plus forte et Fée s'agita nerveusement son sa poigne. Pitch eu soudain un petit sourire alors qu'il ramenait sa main vers lui. La jeune femme cria silencieusement, un flot de cauchemars s'échappant de sa bouche. L'énergie négative forma une sphère dans la main du brun avant de disparaître. Fée perdit conscience, tombant dans les bras de Pitch. Celui-ci la déposa prudemment sur le sol tandis que les Gardiens s'approchaient.

La peau de la Gardienne reprit une teinte rosée alors que ses plumes retrouvaient leurs couleurs originelle. Il lui faudrait encore quelques jours pour être complètement remise. Sable et Bunny s'approchèrent d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Jack soupira de soulagement en voyant son amie redevenue elle-même. Il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si Fée avait été prisonnière de cet état toute sa vie. Un mouvement l'attira son regard et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Pitch s'éloignait vers les ombres.

_Pitch ! Ou-tu vas ? S'écria Jack en rejoignant le plus vieux.

Mais celui-ci l'empêcha de s'approcher plus près en levant la main.

_Je suis encore trop instable... Je pourrais te faire du mal.

Jack voulu protester mais il savait que le brun avait raison. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Pitch ne l'attaque tout à l'heure. Jack soupira doucement. Au moins, Pitch avait l'air d'être à nouveau plus ou moins lui-même.

_T'as intérêt à beaucoup lire. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Pitch eut un rictus amusé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître. Cependant, Jack lui attrapa soudain le poignet. Le roi des cauchemars lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il tira un peu Pitch vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de sourire. Il rendit son baiser à Jack avant de s'écarter légèrement.

_Au revoir Jack.

_Au revoir Pitch.

Le plus vieux disparut dans l'ombre, laissant l'esprit du fun et les Gardiens. Jack resta quelques secondes immobile et pensif. Il espérait vraiment que Pitch garde bel et bien sa « voix ». Il entendit soudain Nord se racler la gorge. Il se retourna et fut surpris par les regards presque bovins posés sur lui.

_Jack, tu nous expliques pourquoi tu as embrassé Pitch ? Fit le père Noël.

Oups...

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! La petite review est toujours appréciée alors n'hésitez pas ! Au plaisir de vous revoir au dernier chapitre ! "Longue vie et prospérité" *SBAM*, Ahem, See you again !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Pas changé depuis la dernière fois !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui devait contenir uniquement six chapitres (un jour, je me tiendrais à mes prévisions U_U). Etant le dernier chapitre, je vous fais un peu de racontage de vie. J'ai finis mes rattrapages, qui étaient plus dure que les examens originaux (cherchez la logique) alors je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à mes fics. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de mon couple hétéro Rotg préféré : le Pitch/Fée (vous inquiétez pas, ils s'embrassent pas xD) . Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime les imaginer ensembles (le problème de la plupart des fics sur eux c'est que : soit Fée se comporte en salope, soit Pitch la viole...). En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta ^^.

**Note de la bêta-kiwi :** Happy-End ! Ah, j'aime les happy end. C'est bon, c'est chaud, c'est sucré (bon parfois un peu guimauve mais j'assume parfaitement), bref, je m'en lèche les babines et j'en redemande. Oh, au fait j'ai fait des recherches et NON, Pitch Black n'est pas apparenté à Sirius Black (dommage, je suis lui trouvait un petit air de Bellatrix moi, sans rien insinuer sur sa virilité et sur sa position dans son couple, hon hon… _/bave bave bave/_). Vous êtes déçus hein ? Moi aussi.

Voilààààà, c'est donc la fin de cette fic, je vous laisse avec Nord (vous savez, je me demande si Nord c'est pas le fils de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, avec son côté Russe rustre et sa barbe digne de Gandalf) et ses leçons de morale XD A peluche !

**Ps de l'auteur** : Tu viens de me foutre le doute pour Nord là... Quand à la position de Pitch dans le couple, quand on porte une chemise de nuit presque fendue jusqu'au nombril, on est en droit de se poser des question U_U

* * *

L'esprit du fun commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Cela faisait presque trois heures. Trois heures qu'il subissait les remontrances et conseils des Gardiens. Enfin, plus de la part de Nord, Bunny et quelques fois Sable. Fée était étrangement la plus calme et la plus silencieuse. Elle qui d'ordinaire était pleine de vie se contentait de boire sa tasse de thé. Jack était attristé par cela. La possession des cauchemars l'avait rendue plus fragile. Il ne s'était passé qu'une journée depuis la dernière fois et elle aurait encore besoin de récupérer. L'esprit du fun le sentait lui aussi que quelque chose avait changé. Il se sentait plus instable émotionnellement. Il allait probablement avoir besoin de beaucoup de _fun_ dans les jours avenir pour se stabiliser.

Mais son problème actuel n'était pas les séquelles laissaient par les cauchemars. C'était plutôt les Gardiens qui refusaient d'accepter l'idée qu'il ait une relation plus qu'amical avec Pitch. Jack soupira bruyamment en s'accoudant à la table.

_Franchement, je vois pas où est le problème.

_Tu ne vois pas le problème ? On parle dans le vent depuis tout à l'heure ma parole ! S'exclama Bunny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jack se retint de confirmer, se contentant de croiser les bras.

_Jack, Pitch est le Croque-Mitaine. Commença pour la énième fois Nord.

_Oui et je l'ai été aussi. Le coupa l'esprit du fun avec un rictus agaçé.

Cela jeta momentanément un froid et Jack s'en voulu presque en voyant les visages attristés des Gardiens. Nord secoua doucement la tête avant de reprendre :

_Quoiqu'il en soit, un Gardien ne peut pas avoir de relation avec le roi des cauchemars. Nous sommes ennemis.

_Censé être ennemis. Rectifia Jack. Je sais bien que Pitch a fait de mauvaises choses dans sa vie mais il est capable de changer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il m'aurait tué la dernière fois.

_Jack...

_On pourrait leur laisser une chance. Intervint soudain Fée en reposant doucement sa tasse.

_Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Fée ! S'exclama Bunny. Les Gardiens n'ont pas à sortir avec le Croque-Mitaine !

Jack écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant la jeune femme rougir. Cela n'échappa pas non plus aux autres, rendant Fée un peu plus mal-à l'aise. Elle tapota nerveusement le bout de ses doigts contre la table avec un petit sourire.

_Fée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nord, soucieux de la santé de la gardienne de la mémoire.

_C'est juste que...Techniquement, Jack n'est pas le premier Gardien a avoir eut une relation avec Pitch.

_De quoi ? ! S'exclamèrent les autres en chœur, Sable n'étant pas en reste avec ses symboles.

_C'était y a très longtemps !

Jack se retint de rire en voyant les joues de la Gardienne devenir presque cramoisie. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de demander :

_Tu nous expliques ?

_J'étais une Gardienne depuis quatre ans la première fois que j'ai rencontré Pitch. Je ne sortais pas souvent de mon palais mais travaillant la nuit, je le croisai quelques fois. Je ne serais vous dire comment nos courtes conversations sont devenu amicales mais...

_Attend, me dis pas que t'as _couché_ avec Pitch ? Demanda Bunny avant de grand yeux.

_Non. Répliqua calmement la Gardienne.

Au fond de lui, Jack en fut ravi. Pas qu'il soit contre l'idée que Pitch n'est pas été complètement seul toute sa vie mais... Mais un insidieux sentiment de jalousie lui soufflait le contraire. Que Fée et Pitch se fasse simplement des câlins et des baisers lui était amplement suffisant.

_Nous n'avons jamais été amant, juste des « amis » ayant une relation ambiguës.

_Toi et Pitch ? Répéta dubitativement le Père Noël.

Il ne voyait pas plus opposé que les deux esprits. Fée pouvait être calme mais elle était plus souvent exubérante et pleine de vie alors que Pitch était cynique et ne respirait pas la joie de vivre. Même au niveau des couleurs, il y avait un choc chromatique !

_Si cela peut vous rassurez, Pitch n'a jamais eut de geste déplacés à mon encontre. Il s'est même toujours comporté comme un gentleman. Fit la jeune femme d'un ton presque rêveur

_Tu vas pas te mettre à roucouler...

Fée jeta un regard noir à Bunny avant de croiser les bras. Cela ne gênait _pas _Pitch quand elle roucoulait... Franchement, le Lapin de Pâques était, quant à lui, loin d'être un gentleman.

__Mais comment ça se fait qu'on l'a jamais su ? _Flasha Sable

_Vu comment vous réagissez, je risquais pas de vous le dire. Répondit-elle en regardant Jack. En plus, on a exilé Pitch pour la première fois peut de temps après. Notre relation s'est mal terminé...

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes pensive, avec une pointe de remord dans le cœur. Se battre contre Pitch à l'époque lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle aurait aimé que ça ne se termine pas aussi mal. Elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir agi ainsi mais elle s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir réussi à le raisonner. C'est pour ça qu'elle était prête à apporter tout son soutien à Jack.

_Bon quelqu'un d'autre a eut une relation avec Pitch avant qu'on continue ? Finit par demander Nord en soupirant.

Il y eut un silence avant que Sable ne lève sa petite main. A nouveau, tous les regards se fixèrent sur le marchand de Sable. Jack ronchonna mentalement. Tout le monde avait tourné autour de Pitch ou quoi ? C'était bien la peine de lui rabattre les oreilles sur l'impossibilité des Gardiens d'être avec le Croque-Mitaine !

_Sable ? ! Pas toi non plus ! S'écrièrent Nord et Bunny.

Le petit Gardien ria silencieusement avant de secouer doucement la tête. Il fit apparaître plusieurs dessins que Fée traduisit :

_Juste un baiser ?

Hochement de tête.

_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Jack.

__Le baiser traditionnelle de la nouvelle année._

_Mais y a rien eut d'autre après ?

__Non dès le lendemain, on recommençait à se battre._ Fit Sable avec un sourire.

Avec toutes ses informations, Jack ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches avec une expression victorieuse.

_Vous voyez ? Vous pouvez pas m'empêcher de rejoindre Pitch !

_Jack, je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas prudent.Répondit Nord avec une inquiétude toute paternelle.

_Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, vous pourriez accorder un peu plus de crédit à Pitch. J'ai été comme lui, je sais à quel point les cauchemars nous tentent pour céder au pires émotions.

Jack marqua un temps de silence avant de regarder les Gardiens de façon presque désespéré :

_Il a besoin de ne pas rester seul.

Bunny se mit à grommeler en secouant la tête. Mais au fond de lui, il était vaincu. La tête de chiot battu que faisait Jack l'empêcher de lui interdire quelque chose. Qu'il aille donc voir le Croque-Mitaine si ça lui faisait tant plaisir. Nord suivit à peu près le raisonnement car il déclara avec un froncement de sourcil.

_Sois très prudent, il a récupérer ses pouvoirs récemment après tout. Que ça se passe bien ou mal, je veux que tu reviennes au Pole, pour être sûr que tu vas bien.

Jack retint un sourire devant l'attitude toute paternelle de Nord. Il se leva mais Fée le rattrapa par la manche avant de lui demander :

_Vu que tu as l'air proche de Pitch, est-ce que...

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant d'inspirer profondément :

_Est-ce tu peux lui dire que je suis désolé pour son premier exil.

L'esprit du fun sourit et lui promit de faire la commission. Laissant les Gardiens derrière, il sauta par une fenêtre et quitta le pôle rapidement. Mais avant de se diriger vers le royaume de Pitch, Jack fit un crocher par Burgess.

Il faisait presque nuit et trouva Jaimie en train de dessiner dans sa chambre. Il toqua doucement contre la fenêtre, y traçant des marques de givre. Le garçon sursauta avant de sourire en voyant l'esprit du fun. Jaimie ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer Jack dans sa chambre. Le jeune esprit jeta un coup d'œil au dessin, souriant en voyant un dessin de lui, Jaimie et Sophie faisant une bataille de bouteille de neige. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jaimie mais fut surpris de voir une lueur inquiète dans le regard du plus jeune.

_Jaimie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est que... Hésita une seconde le brun. Je me demandais si tu allait bien.

Jack écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis « guéri ».

_En plus, comme Pitch Black est venus te chercher, je ne savais pas trop...

_Il m'a ramené auprès des Gardiens. Fit Jack avec un sourire.

Il se demandait encore comment Pitch avait pus le retrouver là-bas mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait un peu. Jaimie n'aurait sûrement pas sus quoi faire de lui si le plus vieux n'avait pas été là.

_Tant mieux. Répondit Jaimie avec un soupir de soulagement.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

_Je n'ai pas eu peur. Rétorqua le brun en faisant une moue qui ne trompait personne.

Cela fit sourire un peu plus Jack qui s'accroupit devant Jaimie.

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur. Si tu n'avais pas eu peur de moi cette fois là, cela aurait pu... Mal se passer. Termina Jack avec du remord dans sa voix.

Et c'était vrai.

Si Jaimie avait été trop confiance, qu'il s'était approché un peu plus, alors le roi des cauchemars l'aurait transformé en serviteur. Jack se redressa brusquement, sa bouche formant un « o ». Jaimie, le regarda, intrigué.

_Jack ?

Celui-ci regarda le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

_Excuse moi Jaimie mais je vais devoir y aller.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'esprit du fun lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Si tout va bien, je crois même avoir trouvé la solution à un problème important.

Il salua Jaimie avant de s'envoler. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'entrée du royaume de Pitch, celle de Burgess étant la plus proche.

Arrivé dans le repaire de Pitch, il attendit quelques secondes, pensant que le brun apparaîtrait. Mais comme Pitch ne semblait pas arriver, il décida d'aller à sa recherche. Le royaume était à nouveau obscurcit par les ombres et Jack pouvait entendre le piaffement lointain des cauchemars. Le plus jeune serra son bâton dans sa main. Il ne devait jamais oublié que l'endroit était dangereux. Depuis sa possession, il sentait au fond de lui une certaine attirance pour les cauchemars. Peut-être pouvait-il se faire encore posséder comme ça avait été fait.

_Pitch ? Appela-t-il en regardant autours de lui.

Aucune réponse.

L'esprit du fun continua de chercher le plus vieux, inquiet. Il ne s'était passé qu'un jour depuis que Pitch avait récupérer ses pouvoirs. Ne devrait-il pas attendre un petit peu avant de revenir voir le brun ? Jack hésitait à retourner sur ses pas quand une ombre attira son regard. Il se mit tout de suite en garde quand il vit des chevaux apparaître non loin de lui. Les créatures ne semblèrent pas effrayer, se contenant de l'encercler. Leur manège intrigua Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son cœur battre plus fort. Ses jointures devinrent blanche à forcer de serrer son item et il était à deux doigts de grincer les dents.

De la peur.

Leur présence lui apportait de la peur. Elle n'était pas rationnelle mais s'insinuer sournoisement en lui. Jack fit prudemment en arrière quand les naseaux des chevaux se dilatèrent, inspirant ses émotions. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Il avait peur sans aucune raison et ça l'agaçait ! Les chevaux avaient l'air de jouer sur l'instabilité laissé par sa possession. Par réflexe, Jack sentit la température chuter de plusieurs degrés.

Bon, s'en était assez. Jack envoya une vague de glace à un cauchemar qui s'approcha un peu trop près. Les autres hennirent, se mettant à l'encercler en piaffant.

_Fichez le camp ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix moins contrôlé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Jack allait attaquer à nouveau pour les disperser quand une ombre plus grande que les autres se détacha du mur. L'esprit du fun eut un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant Pitch.

_ Tu peux dire à tes cauchemars de...

Mais Pitch disparut, laissant la fin de sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens sans comprendre.

_Pitch ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

Un hennissement le fit se retourner brusquement. Le nombre de chevaux avait augmenté avec sa peur. Le souffle de Jack s'accéléra alors que les émotions négatives s'amplifiaient. Pitch avait-il finalement sombré face aux Cauchemars ?

_Pitch !

Jack fit un bon en arrière pour éviter une attaque. D'un geste, il congela l'être de sable. Mais des liens s'enroulèrent brusquement autours de ses pieds. L'esprit du fun sursauta, paniqué. Il tenta de se dégager mais il fut tiré en arrière. Jack lâcha un grognement de douleur quand sa tête tapa contre le sol. Il tenta de se redresser mais il fut plaquer brusquement contre le sol. Une paire d'iris ambré se fixèrent sur lui tel un prédateur, le faisant déglutir difficilement.

_Pitch ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ! S'écria le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux se contenta de lui plaquer les épaules au sol avant d'écarter le bâton d'un geste. La lueur affamée dans le regard de Pitch le figea sur place.

_Faim... grommela le plus vieux.

Le Croque-Mitaine fourra son nez contre le coup de Jack. Ce dernier rougit quand il sentit le plus vieux se coller littéralement contre lui. Il cessa de bouger quand il sentit les lèvres du plus vieux contre sa jugulaire. Jack ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il allait le mordre. Mais Pitch se contenta d'inspirer profondément plusieurs fois. L'esprit du fun lâcha même un glapissement de surprise quand Pitch lui mit plusieurs coups de langue comme un chat lapant son lait. Les joues du plus jeune virèrent au cramoisie alors qu'il se tortillait, mal à l'aise. Pitch se mit à grogner avant de le maintenir plus fermement. Peu à peu, l'esprit du fun sentit sa peur disparaître. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Pitch s'en nourrissait. Il décida de rester le plus immobile possible.

_Pitch... Commença-t-il sans que le brun ne daigne lever la tête.

Il leva lentement son bras pour taper doucement le dos du brun.

_S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu es encore là.

Il y eut une minute de silence avant de que Pitch ne regarde Jack dans les yeux. Son regard était devenu illisible mais Jack fut rassurer de ne plus y voir la lueur affamé. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être considéré comme de la nourriture sur pattes. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, Pitch s'écarta d'un bond de Jack. Les bras croisés, il semblait gêné et agité.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

L'esprit du fun se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il fit un sourire en coin au plus vieux.

_Je voulais te voir pour te parler.

_Tu n'aurais pas du venir maintenant. Le réprimanda froidement Pitch. Ça aurait put être dangereux.

Oui, très dangereux. Quand les êtres de sables l'avait prévenu qu'un esprit suait la peur dans son royaume, la faim l'avait envahis. Après avoir récupérer ses cauchemars, il n'était pas aller « chasser » pour être sur de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur sa personnalité. Mais la peur de Jack lui était monté à la tête et s'était à peine s'il l'avait reconnus. Pitch serra les poings, fixant le plus jeune.

Celui-ci soupira avant de se relever.

_Voyons, Pitch...

_Espèce d'idiot. Le coupa le brun avant de disparaître. Pars d'ici.

_Hey ! S'exclama Jack en sautant sur ses pieds.

Mais Pitch n'était nulle part en vue. Jack soupira bruyamment avant de se pencher pour récupérer son bâton. Le Croque-Mitaine avait disparu et, heureusement, les cauchemars aussi. L'esprit du fun envisagea de partir avant de secouer la tête. Depuis quand écoutait-il les ordres que l'ont lui donnait ? Scrutant la moindre trace des cheveux, il se mit à chercher Pitch.

L'esprit du fun déambula dans les couloirs, sans aucune trace du plus vieux. Quand il était le roi des cauchemars, il n'était pas venu souvent ici. Il préférait rester près de son lac ou en Antarctique. Mais il savait à quel point l'endroit pouvait être immense. Jack soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se perdre dans le coin. Arrivé au bout d'un couloir, il fixa une grande porte de bois sombre avec curiosité. Contrairement aux autres, elle était en bonne état. Jack poussa doucement la porte et eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Pitch assis dans un fauteuil.

_Jack, parfois je me demande si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une once d'instinct de survie.

L'esprit du fun ricana avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce. Il fixa les rayonnages de livres avec de grand yeux ébahit. Deux des murs de la pièce était recouvert d'ouvrage. La plupart avaient l'air très anciens et certains étaient disposés à côté de Pitch. Cela tira un petit sourire amusé au Croque-Mitaine.

_Jack, se sont des livres. Cela contient des pages où des mots sont écrits dedans.

_Je sais ce qu'est un livre ! S'exclama le plus jeune, outré.

_Oh vraiment ?

_Je ne suis pas idiot !

_Vu que tu es là alors que je t'avais dis de partir, permet moi d'en douter.

Le plus jeune grommela quelque chose avant de se percher sur la petite table basse qui était à côté de Pitch. Il fixa l'épais volume que tenait toujours le plus vieux. Comment pouvait-il lire un truc pareil ? Déjà que ce n'était pas une activité fort passionnante...

_De quoi tu voulais me parler Jack? Demanda soudain le Croque-Mitaine.

_Ah oui ! S'exclama l'esprit du fun. J'ai peut-être trouvé une idée pour que les Gardiens acceptent plus facilement que tu fasses ton travail.

_Tiens donc ? Fit Pitch en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

_ Quand tu avais perdu ton titre, je t'avais demandé si ton centre n'avait pas changé, tu te souviens ?

Pitch hocha la tête et Jack poursuivi.

_J'ai parlé avec Jaimie un peu plus tôt et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Ton centre n'a pas forcément changé mais il est peut-être appréhender différemment.

_C'est à dire ?

_La peur que tu apportes empêchent les enfants de se jeter bêtement au devant du danger. Mais ça leur permet aussi de se dépasser. Le courage signifie dépasser sa peur en faite. La peur est puissante, je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai pris ta place. Mais bien utilisée, elle peut être utile.

Pitch resta silencieux, n'affichant aucune expression. Jack se demanda vaguement s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise jusqu'à ce que Pitch hoche lentement la tête.

_ Intéressant.

_N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jack, fier de lui.

_Reste à faire entendre raisons aux Gardiens.

_Je crois que Fée et Sable sont de notre côté. Remarqua le plus jeune. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que toi et Fée...

Pitch pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de rire doucement.

_Jaloux Jack ?

_Non !

Le Croque-Mitaine ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de l'esprit du fun.

_Nous avons été temporairement amis mais pas amant. Confirma le plus vieux.

Jack resta silencieux avant de se pencher un peu vers Pitch. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant le Gardien rougir.

_Et... Et nous ?

Pitch eut un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de Jack. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le plus jeune n'avait pas abandonné quand il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Mais après tout il s'agissait de Jack Frost. La personne s'avérant la plus à même de le comprendre. Pitch ferma brièvement les yeux à ses pensées.

Aaah, il devenait sentimental.

Il fixa ensuite les yeux bleus du plus jeune avant de murmurer :

_A toi de voir Flocon.

_Me... M'appelle comme ça. Bégaya Jack en rougissant un peu plus.

_Pourquoi ça Flocon ?

_M'appelle pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il. On dirait les petits surnoms débiles que se donnent les amoureux !

Le sourire amusé de Pitch s'agrandit et Jack comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger. Il écarta son visage de Pitch, les joues définitivement rouges.

_Tu me le paieras Black.

_J'attends de voir ça. Ricana le Croque-Mitaine.

Il passa rapidement derrière la nuque de Jack et le ramena vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le plus jeune faillit protester pour la forme mais les lèvres chaudes de Pitch l'en dissuadèrent. Il avait l'impression de fondre dans le baiser. Sans casser le contact, Jack descendit de la table pour s'installer sur les genoux du plus vieux. Ce dernier passa son bras libre autours de la taille de l'esprit du fun. Confortablement installé, il pensa vaguement qu'il devra parler de sa solution aux Gardiens quand il retournerait au Pôle.

**oOoOoOo**

_Donc, Commença Nord en fixant l'esprit du fun et le Croque-Mitaine. Tu voudrais que l'ont laisse Pitch donner des cauchemars car cela pousse les enfants à devenir plus courageux et s'améliorer.

_C'est ça. Répondit joyeusement Jack en jetant un coup d'œil à Pitch.

Tous les Gardiens étaient réunis pour la réunion mensuelle et Jack avait ramené Pitch à l'improviste. Autant dire qu'il s'en était fallut de peu pour que les Gardiens ne l'attaquent par réflexe. Mais Jack s'était interposé, les priant de s'asseoir pour discuter. Franchement, c'était lui plus le jeune, il ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'être le plus raisonnable ! Malgré les piques que s'échangèrent Bunny et Pitch, ils s'assirent tous autours de la table pour s'expliquer. La discussion avait duré une bonne demi-heure et Pitch n'était que peu intervenu pendant la conversation. Nord se massa légèrement les tempes avant de se tourner vers les autres Gardiens.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_L'idée de Jack est bonne. Approuva Fée.

_Je dois malheureusement admettre que oui. Lâcha Bunny avec une grimace comme s'il avalait du jus de citron.

Jack fixa le Lapin de Pâques avec de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il c'était attendus à une lever de bouclier, surtout de la part du Lapin de Pâques. Bunny dû le remarquer car il croisa les bras en grommelant. Il n'était pas aussi bouché que Jack pouvait le croire et était capable de reconnaître quand une idée était bonne.

_Mais si cet imbécile d'asperge gothique dépasse les bornes, je lui mettrais une dérouillé. Ajouta-t-il cependant.

_Oh ? Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, Lapin en peluche ? Répliqua Pitch.

Il avait toujours dans l'idée de lui faire payer le coup de poing qu'il avait reçus quand il n'avait pas de pouvoir.

_Ça suffit. Déclara Nord en se raclant la gorge.

Le Croque-Mitaine jeta un dernier regard moqueur à Bunny avant de se tourner vers Fée, sa voisine immédiate de droite. Celle-ci, le regarda, intrigué. Jack eut un petit sourire, sachant ce que voulait faire le brun. Pitch attrapa l'une des mains de la jeune femme et lui fit un baisemain. Surprise, Fée ne put s'empêcher de rougir et plus étonnamment, de roucouler.

_Tu sais, malgré mon premier exil, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu.

Cela surprit un peu plus la Gardienne qui resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle eut un sourire chaleureux à l'égard de Pitch :

_Je ne t'en jamais vraiment voulu non plus.

Les deux esprits se sourirent avant que Pitch ne relâche la main de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers Bunny avec un petit rictus amusé :

_Tu vois Bunny ? Ça c'est un comportement de gentleman.

_Désolé de ne pas avoir les manières du Croque-Mitaine. Rétorqua sèchement le Lapin de Pâques.

Pitch faillit répliquer quand Sable attira leur attention avec ses symboles.

__Mais en ce qui concerne toi et Jack ?_

L'esprit du fun ricana avant de se lever de son siège et grimpa sur les genoux du plus vieux. Il adorait s'asseoir dessus malgré le regard de travers que lui jetait parfois Pitch. Sous le regard amusé de Nord, Sable, exaspéré de Bunny et pétillant de Fée, Jack passa ses bras autours du cou de Pitch.

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je pactise avec l'ennemi.

_Oh mon adorable petit prince des cauchemars. Répondit ironiquement Pitch en passant néanmoins un bras autours de la taille de Jack.

_Oh pitiez arrêté ça. Fit Bunny en levant les yeux au plafond.

Nord se mit à rire avant de fixer les deux esprits avec sérieux.

_Pitch, je ne peux pas douter de la sincérité de Jack. Mais tu comprends que je puisse avoir des doutes pour la tienne. Alors, est-ce que tu es sérieux à propos de Jack ?

Changer sa façon d'appréhender son rôle en tant que Croque-Mitaine, lui permettrait peut-être de ne plus être seul. Bien qu'il ait récupéré ses pouvoirs, la proposition de Kozmotis était encore valable. Il pouvait avoir une deuxième chance. Pitch resserra sa prise autours de la taille de Jack et celui-ci se cala un peu plus contre le plus vieux. Pitch posa son menton contre l'épaule du plus jeune avec un petit sourire sincère.

Sa deuxième chance était assise sur ses genoux.

Il embrassa Jack dans le cou avant de fixer Nord dans les yeux.

_Je suis absolument sérieux.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Un grand merci à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière petite review sur la route ^^. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais une nouvelle fic sur les Cinq Légendes mais suite à une idée lancé par **Abyssale**, je commence à avoir des idées impliquant les Gardiens en mode maléfique et Pitch en gentil... Non, en faite, il y a 98% de chance que j'écrive une fic à partir de ça U_U. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée ! See you again !


End file.
